Watashi no koibito: Fudan
by LeeRaeHae
Summary: What happens when a transfer student shows up and nonchalantly irritates the Shadow King, who also seemed to be drawn to her. What would Kyouya do after he 'accidentally' takes something important from her? Sequel to Watashi no Koibito. KyouyaX OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not possess Ouran High School Host Club nor its fictitious characters found here, they rightfully belong to their possessor.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Watashi no Koibito, I hope you will like it.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_Classes just ended and I am so excited! Kyaa~! Today, I'm gonna officially declare my love for Ootori, Kyouya. The person I keep writing about, he's so handsome! Gambate ne me! ^^,)_

_Wish me luck!_

_Rei_

Rei quickly dashed as soon as she heard the bell rang. She was at the third music rooms' door but before entering it, she paused and breathes in order to gather all her courage, she needs it. Then she opened the door,

"Irasshaimasen!" she was greeted by the beautiful, charismatic male students of the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Oh! It's Rei-chan!" the Twins happily greeted.

"My, my, it's such an honor to brighten these heavy-hearted princes by a beautiful princess." Tamaki said quick to flatter the guest.

"Wah! Rei-chan, are you here for Kyou-chan again?" Honey jumped in front of her

"_Hai_, Honey-senpai! I'm ever-ready to do it! " Rei boldly stated as strong aura surrounded her.

"Oh! This is a must see" the Twins smiled

"Hello Rei-senpai, _ano_, Kyouya-senpai is over that table near a corner" Haruhi directed her

"_Arigato_ Haruhi" Rei smiled at her _'Gambate! You can do this Rei!'_ she cheered herself and walked towards Kyouya's direction.

"Wow! Rei-chan really looks fired up" Honey noticed,

"Ah" Mori agreed and nodded his head

"She says she was going to confess to the Low-blood pressure King, brr…" Hikaru shuddered, as he cannot imagine what Kyouya's reactions would be.

"She seems so determined about it too, I wonder how Kyouya will react after hearing it." Kaoru said

"I feel sorry for her; she would just be hurt by that insensitive idiot!" Tamaki pitifully stated.

"She's a strong-willed girl, I think she can manage" Haruhi blatantly said.

"Easy for you to say, you already got Tono!" Hikaru teased

"Hey!" Haruhi raised a brow

"Now's not the time for that, we have _that_ to worry about" Tamaki pointed to Rei getting close to where Kyouya was

"Let's go see Takashi," Honey suggested

"Ah" Mori replied

The Host club members followed Rei to witness her bold declaration of love to the feared Low-blood pressure King.

Rei came to a halt when she closed the distance between her and Kyouya, who was attending to his laptop. He stopped and lifted his eyes to see Rei.

"Good day Hinagiku-san, what can I do for you today?" Kyouya asked

"_Ano_…" she paused and with great courage, "I am here to pronounce my love for you, Kyouya-kun!"

Five seconds passed then, Kyouya quickly replied, "And you pronounce it well!"

The eavesdropping host club members were dumbstruck by Kyouya's thoughtless reply to a girl's confession.

"Talk about killing the mood!" Hikaru commented on the situation.

All Rei could do was smile in front of Kyouya as a respond to the insult. Moments later, words started to spread among the girls present earlier who witnessed the fiasco.

"I feel sorry for Rei-senpai"

"_Demo_, don't you think she's brave? I mean she stood up and confessed!"

"Rei-senpai inspires me to do the same"

Kaoru glanced right to see Rei, "_Sugoi ne_, you really confessed!"

"Of course I did, I wasn't bluffing when I said that" Rei pointed out

"_Demo_, the Shadow King didn't…" Hikaru said, "You're so cool Rei-senpai!"

"I told you she's strong" Haruhi reminded Hikaru as a way to get back at him for teasing her about Tamaki.

"Fine, I will trust your judgment next time Haruhi"

Kaoru was curious as to how Rei was able to hold in the want to do something beyond a smile that she showed earlier, "How did you manage to just smile?"

The infamous trios were with Rei while Tamaki, Honey and Mori were with Kyouya. Tamaki did all the lecturing about how to treat a girl.

"Oi! Kyouya! How could you joke about a girl's confession?" Tamaki asked

"That wasn't nice Kyou-chan!" Honey stated in a sad tone

"How can I say this, uhm…I'm not good with words…" Kyouya was irritated at himself for being incapable of sharing what he thought about Rei, with his friends.

"…actually, I do _like_ her, but it was at the spur of the moment. She caught me off guard; I thought she wouldn't confess…" Kyouya stuttered, and as the words came out rushing his cheeks flushed bright red.

"All of us didn't expect that to happen as early as now, but it did. And why are you so indifferent about it? Even before her transfer, you get tons of love confession," Tamaki reasoned, outraged that in spite of the fact that Kyouya really felt love for Rei he denied it not just to her but also to himself.

"You know Kyou-chan, you should've been nice to her" Honey interjected

"It's because I was planning to do it first..." Kyouya answered Tamaki's question "…maybe not now, but I am planning to do it. But she…"

"Confessed first, and you kind of insulted her. What are you planning to do now Kyouya?" Mori asked

"Make up for your mistakes and shortcomings…" Tamaki adviced. Kyouya just sighed as he sat stooping down.

'_Kind of new for Kyouya to act like this, how Rei-san manage to mellow down the Low Blood Pressure King? That I don't know'_ Tamaki could also do nothing but smile in amusement.

_Dear diary,_

_My confession didn't go as planned yesterday (I think he insulted me). But am still happy though, I managed to get it off my chest (^^,)_

_Now, I'm gonna try a new approach...*evil laugh*_

_Rei_

**Ootori Residence**

"_Ano,_ neesan…" Kyouya was finding it hard to ask advices from his sister.

"What is it Kyouya?" Fuyumi looked up to see her brother fidgety, "Did something go wrong?"

"Well, you can say that…" Kyouya motioned himself near his sister, "It's about Rei…"

"You want to confess your undying love for her?" Fuyumi's voice raise in anticipation

"Sort of," Kyouya blushed, "see, I messed up. She confessed earlier, and it caught me by surprise and I didn't take her seriously"

"That's because you're so full of yourself!" Fuyumi poked his temple, "You're always putting up with a front when you don't know what to do"

"I know," Kyouya agreed with his sister on this, he really does put up a front.

"So, how does a guy confess to a girl?"

**The following day…**

"Oi, did you hear the news?" Hikaru came up from behind Haruhi and Kaoru who were eating lunch.

"Sort of…" Haruhi replied "Which one?"

"Hamasaki, Hiroshi from Class 2B, the new transferee" Hikaru responded, "I heard the girls gossiping about how good he looks"

"If I'm not mistaken, I guess that's the guy" Kaoru referred to the person standing next to Rei,

**Rei's POV**

"_Konnichi wa ojou-san,_ I'm Hamasaki, Hiroshi of Class 2B. I believe we are of the same class" a mild and pleasant voice spoke from behind me; I tilted my head to the left and saw a mesmerizing replica of Ootori, Kyouya.

'_Is my mind playing tricks on me?'_(o.o;)

He really looked like Kyouya; he was at least 5'10 tall, the same as Kyouya. His hair was slightly the same as his. He wears glasses just as Kyouya and he had beautiful pair of gray eyes. The only difference is that, he has an admirable demeanor. I was taken aback by his appearance that I forgot to answer his question.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinagiku, Rei" I was finally able to blurt out an answer

"Do you mind if I seat with you?" He asked, "I'm kind of new here"

"Sure, no problem Hamasaki-san"

"Thanks," he smiled, "You can call me Hiro, that's what my friends used to call me"

In no time, we got along very smoothly. During class, he sits next to me.

**End of Rei's POV**

Kyouya was idling in the third music room he was earlier than usual. _'You can do this'_ Kyouya's thoughts were still on how to patch things up. The bell went off, and the first to arrive after a few minutes was Tamaki, who barged his way in,

"Oh Kyouya! You were here all the time?" Tamaki asked, "Anyway, winter vacation is almost coming and I was planning to spend it with the rest of the gang at your private island, what do you say?"

"Yeah, whatever" was all Kyouya could say, he was busy with his thoughts. Moments later the seniors Mori and Honey appeared followed by the trio of Class 1A, Haruhi and the twins. It didn't take long for the clubs clientele to fill the room, but Kyouya's _persistent_ customer was nowhere in sight.

"Tamaki, did you pass by Class 2B?" Kyouya asked

"Yeah I did, their class dismissed first before ours did" Tamaki replied

"Hikaru, Kaoru, did you by any chance see Rei?"

Just then Rei entered the room,"Goodafternoon _mina-san!_"

"As usual, your timing is flawless Hinagi-" Kyouya wasn't able to finish his statement when he saw Hamasaki, Hiroshi behind Rei, which irritated him.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood" Tamaki commented, "and to spice it up Kyouya was just looking for you"

"_Honto?_ Wherefore Kyou-chan?" Rei dreamily moved towards Kyouya holding both her hands and placed it under her chin. '_Has he come to realize how much he needs me?*giggle*'_

"Konnichi wa Ootori-kun, I'm Hamasaki, Hiroshi of Class 2B" Hiroshi gave Kyouya a friendly smile as he introduced himself

Kyouya's face read as annoyed, everyone noticed it especially Rei who enjoyed the fact that he was looking for her moments ago, "Are you upset about me being late?"

"No, in fact, I don't complain about your shortcomings but about your long staying," Kyouya really got pissed '_you, you, ggrr! Aish!'_

Rei didn't quite get the message, neither does anybody in the room. They watched Kyouya turned his back on them and he attended to his clipboard.

"His personality's split so many ways he goes alone for group therapy" Tamaki commented with no ill-intention.

**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed reading it, I would really appreciate reviews, I want to get feedbacks for this story. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (SADLY, HEHE)**

**A/N: THIS IS SORT OF LIKE A HEADS UP CONCERNING OUR OC ^^,)**

Konnichi wa mina-san, I'm Hinagiku, Rei of Class 2B currently studying at Ouran High School, said to be one of the most prestigious schools here in Japan. My transfer came official during the second semester of the year here, which was on October 11. I am also living with my paternal grandparents. My transfer was sudden, technically, it's not that sudden. I mean we planned to transfer, but with no specific date yet. However Grandmother, which I refer to as 'oba-san' dropped the bomb when me and my grandfather whom I refer to as my 'oji-san', were lounging in the living room.

"Rei-san, we have some great news" she began, usually, when my oba-chan says 'good news' it usually means the opposite for me.

"Your grandfather and I are planning to permanently stay in Japan, and we are bringing you along with us"

I was astounded and asked, "What? Japan? But why?"

"Well, we figured it would be for the best"

"That's right, and it might help you get in touch with your Japanese side," My oji-san added

"But I like it here," I reasoned

"_Gomen_ _ne_, we know how much you miss your parents Rei, but you can't linger on the past, it's time we move on" I saw the sincerity in oba-san's eyes. True, I needed to move on. I missed my parents badly. Every so now and then it saddens me to remember my parents, it made me realize that death is certain although its time is not.

"But what if I won't be able to fit in?" I asked in hopes of finding a good escape to this tight situation. But my grandparents got the better of me by displaying a who-could-ignore-this look and said, "Oh you'll fit in perfectly…err, more or less" but somehow that didn't reassure me, "_demo,_ oba-san, are there still sons and daughters of a _yakuza_?"

"Oh! Don't worry little Rei, your Oji-san will handle those who bully you, I was a great fighter in my days those _yakuza_ brats won't stand against me hohoho" even in his old age, my Oji-san still thinks he's young *sigh*

"Certainty of death and small chances of success…I kinda like that" I ironically said as I stooped down feeling less excited.

Eventually, the scheduled resettlement came to fruition. We were settled in Oba-san and Oji-san's home. The week after that, I was to attend school, my _seifuku_ looked cool! ^^,) although, the color is a bit disturbing, nonetheless I'll get used to it. I was marveled by the spacious view of the school. It got me thinking that this would be a good place to start a new life.

Oba-san's effort in sharpening my Japanese tongue didn't come to a waste because during my first day in school, I have to introduce myself to the whole class, as was custom here in Japan. I was a bit nervous but I had to,

"Konnichi wa, watashi no namae wa Hinagiku Rei, yoroshiku onegai shimasu" I bowed with due respect

It was a good thing that the people there are hospitable enough to welcome a transferee as myself.

Coincidentally, during lunchtime, I befriended a cute guy named Fujioka, Haruhi, funny though; he has a girly name, not only his name but there is also something about his looks.

"Hello, my name's Rei" I greeted

"Oh hello, I'm Fujioka, Haruhi" she replied

"I'm from class 2B, how about you?"

"Oh, so you're my _senpai_, I'm from class 1A"

"Really? Cool! Uhm…_gomen ne_ but I need to impose on you, uhm, can you show me around here? See, I'm kind of new here, I just transferred"

"Oh, sure!" I was glad she did not hold back. It was so nice of him to accompany me, along the way we had a nice conversation

"So where'd you come from?" he suddenly asked

"Not from around here, that's for sure" I replied, "I came from Manila, Philippines"

"Oh, so what made you decide to transfer here?"

"Well, it wasn't entirely my decision, it was my grandparents I just came here to give it a shot" I explained, "My Oji-san says it would help me develop the Japanese part of me"

"You're not really a full Jap?" he looked surprised

"Not really, I'm half Japanese and half Filipino"

"_Sugoi ne,_ it must be cool!"

"My father was Japanese, he was a great doctor. He met my mother, who was a Filipina at a hospital where my dad worked. The two of them got along and within a couple of months started dating and it wasn't long for them to get married. Dad's work caused him to relocate to the Philippines."

"Have you gone to the city?" he asked

"I did and due to some unexplainable circumstances I met the most _kawaii_ guy!"

Sadly, I wasn't able to elaborate more regarding the guy I just met because Haruhi told me that he has to go to the host club.

"Eh? Those types of clubs exist here?" I asked

It was during my first week that I heard there was this cool host club comprising of _bishonen _and that Haruhi was one of them. That explains the looks.

"Oh, if you want to come along, I could introduce you to them" he gladly offered

"Sure!" I was ecstatic to meet such people

He directed me to the Third Music Room and opened the door.

"Haruu-chaan!" a cute blonde boy with wide golden-brown eyes suddenly dashed towards Haruhi to give her a hug. From behind the little guy was a huge serious-looking person. He doesn't look like much of a talker though (but man! He looks hot!)

"Oh, Haruhi, you finally came! Tono's been wailing since you did not come on time" a pink-haired guy joined in, he looked cool and handsome along with that devious smile of his.

"Oh, but I was just late for five minutes" Haruhi drawled

"Well, it seemed like forever for our overly dramatic King" oh my, I was surprised to see that the other guy has a twin (how could the others tell them apart? They're SO similar).

"Haruhi!" A gallant blond guy sprinted towards Haruhi, he seems way melodramatic about Haruhi being this late

"Well, I'm here, and by the way this is- "Haruhi's introduction was cut off by my sudden gasp

"It's him!"

"Who's who?" Haruhi abruptly asked

"He's the guy I was talking about!" I pointed my finger directly at the coolest and cutest guy who stole my heart (kind of dramatic *hehe*)

"Eh? Who is this Haru-chan?" the little senior asked in a cute manner

"Oh, _mina-san_ this is Hinagiku, Rei of class 2B" Haruhi reintroduced me to the Host Club

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, _demo_ most people call me 'Honey' for short, I used to be in Class 3A here" he handed out his left hand while snuggling in a bunny on his right arm. I was shocked to know that he was an upperclassman; he really didn't look the part!

"Nice to meet you too" I gave him a smile as I held onto his cute hands to give it a shake "You're so cute!"

"_Arigato ne_ Rei-chan! _Ano_, do you know Kyou-chan by any chance?" Honey inquired

"Kyou-chan?"

"_That_ guy you just pointed a while ago" (Hikaru or Kaoru?) one of the twins said "Yo! I'm Hitachiin, Hikaru" (oh, so it was Hikaru).

"And I'm his twin brother Hitachiin, Kaoru, _dozo yoroshiku ojou-san_" Kaoru presented himself

I also handed my hand out to them, as I was doing so my heart started throbbing at the sight of the person whom Honey-senpai referred to as 'Kyou-chan' walking towards us.

"Hello, my name's Ootori Kyouya of Class 2A," even the sound of his voice made my heart quicken its pace.

"Hi! We sort of met before, do you remember?" I avidly tried to make him remember how we came across each other without making myself look stupid. (Alright, maybe I looked a wee bit like crazy because I was smiling like there's no end to it)

"I don't recall…Oh right! How's your foot?" Kyouya inquired, ooh! He's so caring!

"Oh, it's fine, and thanks by the way…" I replied in a dreamy tone (I can't help it *hehe*)

"Would you mind telling us how you met Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi suddenly asked, after the encounter

I had with Kyouya I was not myself.

"...and what's with the tone earlier?" Kaoru added

"Well, you see during my window-shopping in the city it happened so fast. All I knew is that I was a damsel in distress and my prince came to rescue me" I happily cited without a shade of shame.

"Somehow, I picture that didn't happen…" Hikaru commented in disbelief

"It's hard to get a big picture of Kyouya being like that…" Kaoru added almost ready to laugh at the idea of Kyouya being nice.

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED…**

**Rei was waltzing around the city appreciating the sights her grandparents were bragging to her about earlier, it sounded appealing that she decided to venture. She was able to get a good look at some places the museum, the library, the park, especially the malls. Rei has this tendency to get worked up when she sees cute stuffs, be it school supplies, toys, jewelry, clothes or anything.**

"**Ooh! How cute! And it's in PINK!" this was the most probable statement that would come out of her mouth ever so often that people would get alarmed when they hear. Rei was getting exhausted already that she decided to just call it a day, she was at the exit when a tall dark-haired guy with glasses caught her attention.**

"**Oh my! That guy is so cute! Even though he's not in pink!(^****o^)"**

**Rei wasn't satisfied to just take a glimpse on the guy that she started following him. Rei followed him all the way to the hospital.**

**People were beginning to get freaked out by how Rei was stalking the guy. She shifted from one position to another being stealthy as she could be. But by accident she slipped and sprained her left foot causing her to stumble and fall while screaming, "Mooommaaaa!" then with a big crash she landed on her butt.**

"**Aiigo!"**

**Rei looked up to see many people staring down at her, especially the cute guy she was following.**

'_**Wow, I really caught not only his attention but others also'**_

"**Are you ok miss?" Rei stared wide-eyed at the guy '**_**Mommy, he has such an angelic voice!'**_

"**I-I think so, hehe" even in the most awful situation Rei tried to look good in front of the guy, **_**'At least it would be less embarrassing'**_

**The guy helped Rei stand up but she sprained her ankle enough that she can't stand or walk properly for the moment.**

"**Nurse, kindly give assistance her" the guy turned to speak to one of the nurses**

'_**Whoa! Does he like have some sort of major position here?'**_** Rei was astounded to learn that when he spoke with such a command.**

_Dear diary,_

_I finally found the guy that helped me during my window-shopping, and dig this: his name is Ootori, Kyouya. He's in Class 2A, only a few paces away from my homeroom and he's some sort of a host._

Since the day I was reintroduced to Kyouya, my daily routine was filled with nothing but Kyouya Ootori. It's like someone placed the air back into my lungs! ^^,)

And since that day, my visit to the Host Club became frequent Kyouya seemed to like the idea because Kyouya kept giving me nice compliments. There was this one time that by just thinking of the fact that after class I am going to the club it made me so happy that Kyouya said, "Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today? I don't mind that you are talking to me so long as you don't mind that I'm not listening"

Oh, he's so caring aint he?

"Somehow, I'm really worried about that girl…" Hikaru suddenly spoke while looking at Rei who was talking to Kyouya from a distance, "She doesn't even know the meaning of the word fear…"

"…but then again, she doesn't know the meaning of most words. Haha" Kaoru added jokingly.

"She seems to enjoy his attention though…" Mori noticed

"I think Kyou-chan's enjoying too!" Honey smiled

"I admire her for not giving up on that idiot! Ah! Such love!" Tamaki displayed the giddy feeling he felt inside "Haruhi! Why don't we go out now that club's over?"

Haruhi blushed, still not getting used to dates with Tamaki, "Oh, ok, but we still need to do it in secret"

"Why don't you just announce your relationship with the rest Tono?" the Twins gagged, obviously trying to pick on Tamaki because they know that he wanted that to happen but situation doesn't permit.

"Stop driving me mad you two! We all perfectly know the reason why," Tamaki yelled "Oh, which reminds me does Rei know about your situation Haruhi?"

"I think not, she's too busy focusing on how to win Kyouya's heart…*giggle*" Haruhi stared at Kyouya who was losing his cool while Rei kept on smiling.

Fuyumi and Tamaki's apprisal before* was running through Kyouya's mind, driving him crazy to learn how true their words became.

**A/N: (*) READ WATASHI NO KOIBITO**

**OH, AND IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, I KIND OF DREW THE OC'S IN THIS FANFIC (I WAS BORED) AND IF YOU'RE INTERESTED TO SEE JUST PM ME**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT POSSESS OURAN HIGH SCHOOL OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW =)**

**Chapter 3**

**Kyouya's POV**

It's been a more than a month since Hinagiku, Rei has terrorized and shattered my world. This girl is totally whacked! She has been doing crazy stuffs just to get my attention. Oh, don't get me wrong, other admirers of mine have also tried to get my attention badly but the only difference between this girl and them is that they know when to draw the line. This girl apparently does not know when to stop. Her approaches are so bad (in a sense that it's obvious what she's after), one time as examination day approaches she tried to seize the opportunity,

"_Ne,_ Kyou-chan, I'm not good with math and exams are coming, would you mind helping me out?" she tried her very best to look helpless but no, I'm way too good of an actor than her and so, I turned my head to face her and with a convincing smile I replied, "Sure, I'd love to help you out…now, which way did you come in?"

She looked a bit disappointed (hell! I'm a good actor than you *evil laugh*) anybody who told her to be herself simply couldn't have given her worse advice.

**End of Kyouya's POV**

"Just be yourself Rei-chan, I know you'll succeed and _gambate _for the exams!" Tamaki cheered

"I should've known, that idiot is rubbing his idiocy," Kyouya murmured to himself.

Another day is starting to fold as the host club members were exiting the school premises. Winter vacation is coming fast and Tamaki reminded Kyouya about their plans for winter vacation, "I'll arrange it," Kyouya assured them. And not a moment to lose Kyouya started preparing for the arrangements when he got home, although exams were coming up he still managed to entertain the winter vacation subject. '_It was Tamaki's stupid request after all'_. But even in the midst of all the work he's doing he was still complaining and cursing Rei under his breath.

Fuyumi could hear Kyouya grumbling when she passed her brothers room, she deduced that he was studying and making plans for vacation, as the much older sister who cares for her brother she made some midnight snacks for her brother. She lightly tapped the door and when she heard the word 'Enter', she smiled and said, "Kyouya, I brought you something to-"she opened the door to see a very messy room. Books here, books there, clothes in disarray.

"My, what happened here…" but Kyouya was much too busy cursing Rei under his breath to hear what his sister said. "Oh! What's this? Who's Rei?" Fuyumi asked as she laid the tray on top of Kyouya's drawer.

"It's the new transferee, Hinagiku, Rei she's been driving me nuts! Always asking, always smiling!" Kyouya complained

"She sounds like an interesting girl, I would love to meet her" Fuyumi teased her brother, she knew this would come

"Oh, you don't know what she's like! I've tried to hit her with every insult I know and yet she still manages to smile. She is really driving me crazy!"

"Didn't I warn you before?" Fuyumi giggled

"Now I'm starting to wonder which side you are on _neesan_" Kyouya stressed

"You know I'm always on your side little brother," Fuyumi smiled, "Hinagiku-san is someone special to you"

"Wh-what? Hah! How can you even say that Fuyumi-neesan?" Kyouya started laughing thinking that his sister was trying to lighten his mood

"I'm happy that you find that a good joke, but I meant it. If she's nobody special why would you waste your time thinking about her then?" Fuyumi smiled as she pointed it out

Kyouya eluded her sister's eyes and tried to change the topic, but his sister spoke up first, "So, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be studying for exams?"

"I studied earlier; I'm just making preparations for the clubs winter vacation" Kyouya answered

"Oh! So where are you headed this time?" Fuyumi asked

"Tamaki wanted it to be on our Private island, since his experience there was enjoyable and that's where he had his Haruhi*"

"That's great," Fuyumi said "Is Hinagiku-san coming along with you?"

"The hell I care!" Kyouya reacted "but I think Tamaki is planning to bring her along, I think it would amuse them to see me suffer" a nerve started protruding at Kyouya's forehead as he imagined the gang laughing in an evil manner and pointing at his miserable state.

"Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy your vacation" Fuyumi wished them good luck "and Kyouya, I think you should get some sleep, it's 3: 45 in the morning already and your room is a mess and you've got exams tomorrow so start sleeping!" Fuyumi ordered

"_Hai_, I will" Kyouya had no strength to answer back properly because he has already drained enough strength for the day, so he climbed up to bed and slept in an instant.

"_Oyasumi nasai Kyouya"_ Fuyumi slowly closed the door behind her.

The next morning, Tamaki noticed that Kyouya was in a foul mood _'The evil low-blood pressure King returns!'_ Tamaki quivered in fear as Kyouya sat in his desk next to Tamaki.

"_Ano_, eheh, _gambate ne _Kyouya" Tamaki cheered Kyouya but jerked back the moment Kyouya made a death-stare along with the dark-violet aura streaming out of him. The whole class noticed and was trembling with fear.

"He-here you go, Ootori-kun" the homeroom teacher said as he shakily handed out his test paper.

Being the youngest of three brothers in his family, Kyouya is placed under tremendous pressure to distinguish himself and it will take more than a mere exam to stop him. Therefore, for Kyouya, taking the exam is just easy. He was the first to pass his papers followed by Tamaki, "Let's go to the club" Kyouya dryly ordered, feeling sleepy

"O-okay" Tamaki obeyed and followed the Low-blood pressure King.

Since they finished taking the exams beforehand, Kyouya settled himself in a couch found in the Third Music Room and slept through the whole period. One by one, the host club members arrived. The trios were first to arrive followed by the inseparable cousins Mori and Honey.

"_Ne,_ we need to be quite right? Kyou-chan is sleeping" Honey informed as they tiptoed their way in.

Club activities were canceled for the day since it would be bad for their clientele to get Kyouya worked up although they feel bad about it because it would've been the best time for them to do club activities as a way to congratulate their clientele for a job well done in the exams. So, as they were just letting Kyouya sleep and sleep until he wakes up, the host club members passed the time by eating cakes and drinking teas.

"_Ne, _let's eat cake!" Honey offered

"Mitsukuni, ssh…" Mori lifted his forefinger to his lips gesturing to tell Honey to lower his voice down, or else they might arouse the Low-blood pressure King.

"Don't mind if I do Honey-senpai" Haruhi indulged herself in taking a bite.

They were all lounging at the center table when a loud bang alarmed them, "Kyouya-kuun~" they turned to see who it was who came barging in the door, it was Rei. They motioned for her to volume down, "Rei-san Sssshhh!" but she did not quite get the message. It was too late; Rei had awakened the Low-blood pressure King.

"You-you!_baka _girl_!" _Kyouya's head steamed, the other members were wise enough to hide in fear,

"_Gomen ne _Kyouya-kun," Rei smiled at him, "You have pretty colors streaming out"

"Oh no! The Low-blood pressure King is at it again!" Tamaki shrieked like a girl

"This girl totally doesn't know fear!" Kaoru and Hikaru moved to get Rei away from Kyouya who was motioning to strangle her

"Eh?" Rei looked puzzled

"Kyouya, get a hold of yourself" Mori held Kyouya by the back collar with Honey helping him

"Calm down Kyou-chan, Rei-chan didn't know" Honey grabbed Kyouya by his left leg

When Kyouya was able to calm down a bit, they explained to Rei that it wasn't a good move on her part to try and talk some senses into him when he's stressed

"Oh, that's why he's called the Low-blood pressure King, _gomen ne mina_" Rei bowed

"That's ok Rei-senpai, you didn't know" Haruhi comforted her. Rei looked at Kyouya who was sitting from afar trying to cool down, she stood up and started walking towards him

"Rei-san, noo!" the others tried to stop her but their efforts were all in vain. Rei held up the small paper bag in front of Kyouya, "I brought this especially for you" she smiled but Kyouya just stared at her

"It's ice cream" she pulled the ice cream out of the paper bag, and although it looked delicious with the choco moist swirling on top of the creamy ice cream with strawberry on top Kyouya pretended not to be interested in it.

"It's for you Kyouya-kun, I knew you were studying hard for the exam and I just wanted to give you this" Rei informed him as she held out a spoon and gestured to give it to him

"Thanks, but I don't want any" Kyouya said

"Come on, just one bite, it's really delicious you'll see" Rei scooped out a spoonful of ice cream and gestured to feed him "ah..."

But Kyouya waved his hand distancing himself, "I told you I-"

Rei took advantage of Kyouya's open mouth and fed him the ice cream causing him to gulp,

"Whoa! That's such a cute picture, Darn! I should've brought a camera," Tamaki said

"Don't worry Tono, we got it covered hehe" the Twins smiled at Tamaki as they held out a digital camera

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Tamaki said with excitement

"So, how was it?" Rei asked, "They say ice cream contains lots of calcium, which is also a good nutrient for the body. Research confirms that the mineral best known for building bones is still at work. An advantage of calcium is that it helps control blood pressure, reduces the risk of colon cancer, puts a damper on PMS, and may lower the chances of developing kidney stones. Not only that, it's also doing good for your figure by helping you lose weight, shed belly fat and maintain your weight loss,"

*nosebleed*

"I knew that," Kyouya shrugged "give that to me, or I'll choke to death by you"

Kyouya took the ice cream and spoon from Rei for fear that she might feed him again "…and, thanks" the ice cream did a good job in calming the Low-blood pressure King, there were no lines that cross Kyouya's face (ice cream does help calm a person down).

"You need lots of ice cream, Low-blood pressure King" Rei smiled at him and Kyouya responded by smiling at her sarcastically, "Oh, I have to go now" Rei stood up and went for the door

"Do my ears deceive me? Kyouya actually said a 'thank you'?" Tamaki's ears twitched

"Tamaki, stop interrupting" Haruhi smacked Tamaki

"Do you have to leave so soon? I was about to poison the tea." Kyouya's words made everybody in the room freeze except for Rei who just smiled and said, "Maybe next time"

"He really dislikes her" Hikaru commented

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw another side of Kyouya-kun today; he has this short of a temper. Honestly, I was scared by how he looked earlier when he tried to embrace me. Thank goodness that I planned to buy ice cream for him before that, I was told that ice creams do well in unwinding from a very strenuous exam. I never knew he had a temper. But I've heard before that he was called a Low-blood pressure King, I thought it was just a name but I was wrong, the Low-blood pressure King does exist in Kyouya. Teehee ^^,)_

_I also had the nicest experience, I fed him, it felt like we were a couple…*feeling butterflies in stomach*_

_I think I'm really falling for him, I've also thought about confessing to him, hmmm…would he accept my feelings? Teehee! Who knows right?_

_Rei_

Rei was becoming the topic among the girls at Ouran, some became envious of her "close-relationship" with Ootori, Kyouya. Among the bunch was a girl from the same class as her named Natsumi, she really dislikes Rei but pretends to be on friendly terms with her and as Rei is getting closer and closer to Kyouya with every encounter this did not sit well with her. She would have allowed this trouble to pass her ears but she noticed something very disturbing about Rei. Every girl in the school knows how hard it is to get to the next level of friendship with Kyouya Ootori, she was already a regular client of Kyouya but he was only on professional terms with her. But then Rei comes along and nonchalantly gets this _close_ to him, Natsumi was just so fired up with jealousy that she decides to step in one of these days.

**Ootori Residence**

"I heard you were making a scene at school," Fuyumi leaned at the side of Kyouya's door with her arms crossed "That's why I told you to sleep early geez!"

"Oh, let me guess, Tamaki told you"

"Precisely, and…" Fuyumi held out a picture and showed it to Kyouya, "…oh! Lookie here what I got! Oh! How sweet!" Fuyumi swayed from left to right feeling giddy inside

"What the hell-" Kyouya moved swiftly next to his sister and got a closer look on a photo of him being spoon-fed by Rei earlier

"I'm gonna kill that idiot!" Kyouya murmured to himself

"You're really not that good at lying, haha!" Fuyumi laughed

"What do you mean?"

"What I meant to say is that you do _like_ Rei!"

"That's preposterous!" Kyouya reacted

"It's evident here," Fuyumi said while waving the picture, silence fell upon Kyouya he thought that if he would react to that statement it'll become obvious. On the other hand, if he wouldn't speak, his sister would know, so Kyouya was at loss for words, "Oh this is too good to be true! You're even blushing! Haha!" Fuyumi let out a boisterous laughter

"I'm going to sleep!" Kyouya grunted as he led his sister out of her room and closed the door behind him.

The following day, it has reached Kyouya's ears that there would be a new transferee coming in, he ran a background check on the transferee the day before and he was expecting it to be a boy. When he arrived at school, he was disturbed by how people looked at him and were talking about him. Inside Class 2A was no different, _'I'm guessing Tamaki's involve'_. Kyouya looked for Tamaki inside the room but he was nowhere to be found, _'That idiot!'_

Classes ended and Kyouya headed directly towards the Third Music Room, as he was doing so, people looked at him and started talking about him again. When he entered the room he started looking for Tamaki, who was trying to hide from Kyouya using his teddy bear as a shield, while the others were huddling together and covering themselves with the school news paper.

"Oi! What are you up to? Why are these peo-" Kyouya's words were overlapped with Tamaki's confession "_Gomen ne_ Kyouya, the News paper club got a hold of the copies, it wasn't our fault promise! We tried to keep it hidden but then those two devils uploaded it and that they found out about it…"

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya asked in confusion

"Eh? You haven't gotten a copy of the latest school paper?" Tamaki asked, "It's best if you don't see it" Tamaki stood and tried to convince Kyouya that it's nothing

"Give it to me," Kyouya demanded as he held out his hand, Tamaki unwillingly gave him his school paper copy

"What the-, who the hell!" Kyouya was shocked to see the photo of Rei spoon-feeding him "Ah, forget it!"

Kyouya didn't entirely hate the incident that happened he thought that it would help lessen the trouble of relaying to Rei the 'message'. However, he only has one problem he still can't deal with, his pride.

Rei has also received the school news paper and was so delighted to see a photo of her feeding Kyouya, she never noticed that a photo was taken. This made her decide to confess to Kyouya so that the rumors would end.

On the other side of the story, Natsumi was enraged with the news that she read in the papers "You're really too much!" she shouted as she crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground and started stepping on it, but it wasn't enough for her.

**A/N: THERE'S ANOTHER OC BUT DON'T WORRY, SHE WON'T BE A REGULAR BOTHER ;P PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: RECCA DOESN'T OWN OURAN HIGH AND SO FORTH AND SO ON…**

**A/N: THIS IS WHERE THE EPILOGUE WAS TAKEN, BUT IN THIS CHAPTER I ADDED SOMETHING**

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Diary,_

_Classes just ended and I am so excited! Kyaa~! Today, I'm gonna officially declare my love for Ootori, Kyouya. The person I keep writing about, he's so handsome! Gambate ne me! ^^,)_

_Wish me luck!_

_Rei_

Rei quickly dashed as soon as she heard the bell rang. She was at the third music rooms' door but before entering it, she paused and breathes in order to gather all her courage, she needs it. Then she opened the door,

"Irasshaimasen!" she was greeted by the beautiful, charismatic male students of the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Oh! It's Rei-chan!" the Twins happily greeted.

"My, my, it's such an honour to brighten these heavy-hearted princes by a beautiful princess." Tamaki said quick to flatter the guest.

"Wah! Rei-chan, are you here for Kyou-chan again?" Honey jumped in front of her

"_Hai_, Honey-senpai! I'm ever-ready to do it! " Rei boldly stated as strong aura surrounded her.

"Oh! This is a must see" the Twins smiled

"Hello Rei-senpai, _ano_, Kyouya-senpai is over that table near a corner" Haruhi directed her

"_Arigato_ Haruhi" Rei smiled at her _'Gambate! You can do this Rei!'_ she cheered herself and walked towards Kyouya's direction.

"Wow! Rei-chan really looks fired up" Honey noticed,

"Ah" Mori agreed and nodded his head

"She says she was going to confess to the Low-blood pressure King, brr…" Hikaru shuddered, as he cannot imagine what Kyouya's reactions would be.

"She seems so determined about it too, I wonder how Kyouya will react after hearing it." Kaoru said

"I feel sorry for her; she would just be hurt by that insensitive idiot!" Tamaki pitifully stated.

"She's a strong-willed girl, I think she can managed" Haruhi blatantly said.

"Easy for you to say, you already got Tono!" Hikaru teased

"Hey!" Haruhi raised a brow

"Now's not the time for that, we have _that_ to worry about" Tamaki pointed to Rei getting close to where Kyouya was

"Let's go see Takashi," Honey suggested

"Ah" Mori replied

The Host club members followed Rei to witness her bold declaration of love to the feared Low-blood pressure King.

Rei came to a halt when she closed the distance between her and Kyouya, who was attending to his laptop. He stopped and lifted his eyes to see Rei.

"Good day Hinagiku-san, what can I do for you today?" Kyouya asked

"Kyouya-kun…" she paused and with great courage, "I am here to pronounce my love for you, Kyouya-kun!"

Five seconds passed then, Kyouya quickly replied, "And you pronounce it well!"

The eavesdropping host club members were dumbstruck by Kyouya's thoughtless reply to a girl's confession.

"Talk about killing the mood!" Hikaru commented on the situation.

All Rei could do was smile in front of Kyouya as a respond to the insult. Moments later, words started to spread among the girls present earlier who witnessed the fiasco.

"I feel sorry for Rei-senpai"

"_Demo_, don't you think she's brave? I mean she stood up and confessed!"

"Rei-senpai inspires me to do the same"

Kaoru glanced right to see Rei, "_Sugoi ne_, you really confessed!"

"Of course I did, I wasn't bluffing when I said that" Rei pointed out

"_Demo_, the Shadow King didn't…" Hikaru said, "You're so cool Rei-senpai!"

"I told you she's strong" Haruhi reminded Hikaru as a way to get back at him for teasing her about Tamaki.

"Fine, I will trust your judgment next time Haruhi"

Kaoru was curious as to how Rei was able to hold in the want to do something beyond a smile that she showed earlier, "How did you manage to just smile?"

The infamous trios were with Rei while Tamaki, Honey and Mori were with Kyouya. Tamaki did all the lecturing about how to treat a girl.

"Oi! Kyouya! How could you joke about a girl's confession?" Tamaki asked

"That wasn't nice Kyou-chan!" Honey stated in a sad tone

"How can I say this, uhm…I'm not good with words…" Kyouya was irritated at himself for being incapable of sharing how he felt about Rei, with his friends.

"…actually, I do _like_ her, but it was at the spur of the moment. She caught me off guard; I thought she wouldn't confess…" Kyouya stuttered, and as the words came out rushing his cheeks flushed bright red.

"And when do you expect her to do it?" Tamaki asked, outraged that in spite of the fact that Kyouya really felt love for Rei he denied it not just to her but also to himself.

"You know Kyou-chan, you should've been nice to her" Honey interjected

"I was planning to confess first..." Kyouya answered Tamaki's question "…maybe not now, but I am planning to do it. But she…"

"Confessed first, and you kind of insulted her. What are you planning to do Kyouya?" Mori asked

"Make up for your mistakes and shortcomings…" Tamaki adviced. Kyouya just sighed as he sat stooping down.

'_Kind of new for Kyouya to act like this, how Rei-san managed to mellow down the Low Blood Pressure King? That I don't know'_ Tamaki could also do nothing but smile in amusement.

_Dear diary,_

_My confession didn't go as planned yesterday (I think he insulted me). But am still happy though, I managed to get it off my chest (^^,)_

_Now, I'm gonna try a new approach...*evil laugh*_

_Rei_

**Ootori Residence**

"_Ano,_ neesan…" Kyouya was finding it hard to ask advices from his sister.

"What is it Kyouya?" Fuyumi looked up to see her brother fidgety, "Did something go wrong?"

"Well, you can say that…" Kyouya motioned himself near his sister, "It's about Rei…"

"You want to confess your undying love for her?" Fuyumi's voice raise in anticipation

"Sort of," Kyouya blushed, "see, I messed up. She confessed earlier, and it caught me by surprise and I didn't take her seriously"

"That's because you're so full of yourself!" Fuyumi poked his temple, "You're always putting up with a front when you don't know what to do"

"I know," Kyouya agreed with his sister on this, he really does put up a front.

"So, how does a guy confess to a girl?"

**The following day…**

"Oi, did you hear the news?" Hikaru came up from behind Haruhi and Kaoru who were eating lunch.

"Sort of…" Haruhi replied "Which one?"

"Hamasaki, Hiroshi from Class 2B, the new transferee" Hikaru responded, "I heard the girls gossiping about how good he looks"

"If I'm not mistaken, I guess that's the guy" Kaoru referred to the person standing next to Rei,

**Rei's POV**

"_Konnichi wa ojou-san,_ I'm Hamasaki, Hiroshi of Class 2B. I believe we are of the same class" a mild and pleasant voice spoke from behind me; I tilted my head to the left and saw a mesmerizing replica of Ootori, Kyouya.

'_Is my mind playing tricks on me?'_(.;)

He really looked like Kyouya; he was at least 5'10 tall, the same as Kyouya. His hair was slightly the same as his. He wears glasses just as Kyouya and he had beautiful pair of gray eyes. The only difference is that, he has an admirable demeanor. I was taken aback by his appearance that I forgot to answer his question.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinagiku, Rei" I was finally able to blurt out an answer

"Do you mind if I seat with you?" He asked, "I'm kind of new here"

"Sure, no problem Hamasaki-san"

"Thanks," he smiled, "You can call me Hiro, that's what my friends used to call me"

In no time, we got along very smoothly. During class, he sits next to me.

**End of Rei's POV**

Kyouya was idling in the third music room he was earlier than usual. _'You can do this'_ Kyouya's thoughts were still on how to patch things up. The bell went off, and the first to arrive after a few minutes was Tamaki, who barged his way in,

"Oh Kyouya! You were here all the time?" Tamaki asked, "Anyway, winter vacation is almost coming and I was planning to spend it with the rest of the gang at your private island, what do you say?"

"Yeah, whatever" was all Kyouya could say, moments later the seniors Mori and Honey appeared followed by the trio of Class 1A, Haruhi and the twins. It didn't take long for the clubs clientele to fill the room, but Kyouya's _favorite_ customer was nowhere in sight.

"Tamaki, did you pass by Class 2B?" Kyouya asked

"Yeah I did, their class dismissed first than ours" Tamaki replied

"Hikaru, Kaoru, did you by any chance see Rei?"

Just then Rei entered the room, "Goodafternoon _mina-san!_"

"As usual, your timing is flawless Hinagi-" Kyouya wasn't able to finish his statement when he saw Hamasaki, Hiroshi behind Rei, which irritated him.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood" Tamaki commented, "and to spice it up Kyouya was just looking for you"

"_Honto?_ Wherefore Kyou-chan?" Rei dreamily moved towards Kyouya holding both her hands and placed it under her chin. '_Has he come to realize how much he needs me?*giggle*'_

"Konnichi wa Ootori-kun, I'm Hamasaki, Hiroshi of Class 2B" Hiroshi gave Kyouya a friendly smile as he introduced himself

Kyouya's face read as annoyed, everyone noticed it especially Rei who enjoyed the fact that he was looking for her moments ago, "Are you upset about me being late?"

"No, in fact, I don't complain about your shortcomings but about your long staying," Kyouya really got pissed '_you, you, ggrr! Aish!'_

Rei didn't quite get the message; neither does anybody in the room. They watched Kyouya turned his back on them and he attended to his clipboard.

"His personality's split so many ways he goes alone for group therapy" Tamaki commented with no ill-intention.

"Ungrateful! I was even planning to tell her, but no, she has to hang around with that transferee" Kyouya was at the rooftop getting some air and trying to calm down or he might burst, he felt that it was wrong for him to react that way and that he thought he was just paranoid to see another guy around Hinagiku.

"Ah! The hell!" Kyouya just let the time passed by

Club activities were now officially over for the day, Tamaki offered to take Haruhi home and Mori already left with Mitsukuni, the same goes for the Twins. Hinagiku was just getting her stuffs ready when she noticed that Hiro was standing behind her,

"Aren't you going home yet?" Rei asked

"Would you like to go home with me?" Hiro offered

"Oh that's such a generous offer but that won't be necessary, I can take it from here" Rei assured him

"Suit yourself, I'm going then, take care Rei" Hiro waved to Rei good bye

Rei was about to leave the room when she noticed that there was a bag at the far end of the room near the window "Oh, that's Natsumi's"

Rei turned to see Natsumi at the door, "Natsumi-san, I thought you left without your bag" Rei took Natsumi's bag and handed it to her "Well, _ja ne_" but before she could walk out of the room, Natsumi stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Rei asked

"_Nandemo nai,_ I just wanted to talk to you"

"Can't we just talk about it tomorrow?"

"No."

Natsumi closed the door behind Rei and started walking across the room. "You know I like you Hinagiku-san right?"

"Of course" Rei replied in a doubting tone, she didn't know where this conversation was heading

"We're also friends right?" Natsumi asked

"Yeah, _demo_, why are we talking about this Natsumi?" Rei asked

"Well, I just want you to know that," Natsumi looked at her with seriousness in her voice, "I lied"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rei asked

"I hate you; to begin with I just made friends with you thinking that I could get close to _him_."

"What? You used me. How could you? I treated you as my friend" Rei felt betrayed

"Oh please! Enough with the drama!"

"But I'm not, I was sincere about our friendship, and who's _him_?" Rei wondered

"Don't pretend you don't know! You've been vexing Kyouya-kun since you came here and I hate you for that too!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked him" Rei took a step back

"How would you know? You are so full of yourself!" Natsumi screamed in anger, "I could've just let it pass me but that news on the paper really blew me off!"

"It wasn't on purpose Natsumi"

"Do you really think that Kyouya-senpai would fall for a girl like you? You must've been really deprived of love from your parents oh wait! I forgot, you don't have parents anymore …"

The words she let go pierced through Rei's inmost being, leaving Rei immobile as tears welled up her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself!" Natsumi screamed in disgust

**A/N: THIS IS WHERE THIS CHAPTER ENDS, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS... =) ARIGATO IN ADVANCE**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you really think that Kyouya-senpai would fall for a girl like you? You must've been really deprived of love from your parents, oh wait! I forgot, you don't have parents anymore…"

Natsumi's words echoed in Rei's mind as her memories came flashing in,

_That day, the clouds were like cottons of smoke, gliding in the heavens surface, its tears brought moist to the dry surface of grounds. The heavens have wept with me and brought more grieve to my wailing heart. The mood of the moment was eerie and full of sorrow as my paternal grandmother cried in pain of losing two loved ones; I force myself not to cry as I stood near my parents' coffin, placed beside each other, about to be put back to the ground from whence they came. A lot of people, people I don't know and am unfamiliar to, bid their condolences to the now orphan daughter of the Hinagiku's, the last kin. I stood my ground and placed the red roses on top of my parents' coffin as a sign of my one last farewell. I knew then that I would be unable to neither see them nor hold them again. The caretakers began to shove earth on to the two covered coffins. The wooden casket was now covered with soil and disappeared in the grounds of the earth, never to be seen or heard again by any living creatures above it. Again, I just stood there as people began to disperse one to another, I cast my eyes and just stared at the ground from where my parents lie in rest now, my grandmother placed her left hand on my shoulder to get my attention, I turned my head to the right and saw her tear-stained face, her eyes were so red from crying, she told me words of comfort I have no time to decipher._

"You know something, I REALLY don't appreciate the way you talk to her…" Kyouya's voice came from behind Rei who was already in tears.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Natsumi took a step back with a horrified look on her face, she can't cover up the words she let out, and she made sure that no one was around school by this time but she was wrong.

"Oh, it's nice to know that even low carbon life-forms like you would even recognize me," Kyouya said with a tone of disgust "I don't like girls who do underhanded things like this, you disgust me"

Natsumi was trembling with tears welled up in her eyes. Kyouya didn't bother to talk to her anymore; he had other things that need to be attended. Kyouya grabbed Rei by her hand and turned her to face him, she was sobbing. He tried to lead her out the school but she wasn't able to move, Kyouya carried her and out from the school. He took her to the park; even though it was getting late, he couldn't just leave her. She was still crying like a baby, and he felt sorry that she had to go through it because of him.

"It's ok to miss your parents Rei" Kyouya tried to give her words of comfort "It doesn't matter whether they're here for you or not, what matters is that they love you."

"How would you know?" Rei said with sobs in between

Kyouya smiled and said, "Even though my dad isn't always there for me or my brothers and sister because he's cooped up at work it doesn't mean he doesn't love us…I think of it this way, he works hard for us because he loves us" Kyouya was also stunned when he realized that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no parent could not love their child, even just a little"

"Then my parents must have love me lots" Rei was beginning to feel better, "Because I was an only child and they still work hard"

"Yeah sort of," Kyouya said, "wait here for a moment" he walked towards the nearest convenience store, minutes passed and Kyouya finally came out of the store carrying something on both hands

"Here you go…" Kyouya handed to her, Rei opened to see what it was and a smile curved around her puffy face.

"Ice cream~, _arigato_" Rei thanked Kyouya and started eating, there was no need for more words to answer the question why Kyouya bought it for her, for she knew that ice cream would make her feel better*

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier," Kyouya murmured

"Which one?"

"All of them,"

"It's not your fault"

As they were eating ice cream, Rei kept asking Kyouya regarding his life and it was surprising enough on Rei's part that they were actually conversing with each other with no admixture of insult from Kyouya.

"Ha-choo!" Rei rubbed her red nose as she sneezed

"Ok that's enough ice cream for you" Kyouya took the ice cream from Rei's hands

"_Demo,_ I'm not finished with it!" Rei objected, but it fell on deaf ears. Kyouya took his blazer off and tried hard not to meet her eyes as he handed it to Rei, "Here, use it or you'll _freeze_"

"Arigato," Rei thanked him with a smile, since Rei was looking better already Kyouya mentioned to her about heading home already because it was already 15 minutes to 9 pm.

"Oh? It's this late already? How long have I been crying?" Rei frantically stood up and was starting to worry, "_Ano_, Kyouya-kun, could you take me home? Please…" Rei begged

"Huh? Have you even thought about suing your brains for non-support?" Kyouya was back to normal too,

"I don't feel safe going home alone, and I know I can trust you" Rei smiled

"Fine!" Kyouya agreed, and they both started walking, "It's only a couple of blocks away from here," Rei informed Kyouya. In the end, Kyouya reluctantly agreed to take her home but he made it clear that this doesn't mean anything and that Rei shouldn't get her hopes up. Moments later, Rei's house came in view,

"That's funny; the lights are out" Rei noticed, "Maybe they slept early"

"Or maybe they forgot that you weren't at home," Kyouya let out a soft laugh, "Huh? Who's that guy?"

Rei looked at the direction Kyouya where he was looking; someone was near the front door. They moved to get a closer look, in the process the person saw them and stepped into the light where they could see him better.

"Oh Rei-san you're home already,"

Both Rei and Kyouya were surprised to discover that it was Hiro. He made mention that the Hamasaki family was the Hinagiku's close friend and now their new neighbor.

"I'm surprised to learn that you're the Hinagiku's last kin, I should've known better," Hiro smiled

Rei smiled in return but Kyouya did not find it amusing, "By any chance do you know where my grandparents went off to Hiro-kun?"

"Oh, I forgot, uhm, they told me to tell you that they'll be out for the night to play some sort of board game at your distant relatives' house"

"Wha-? At this time?" Rei couldn't believe that her grandparents were goofing off, "Oh! Does that mean I'm all alone? *sigh*"

Kyouya was hesitant to leave her at first but then he decided that it was none of his business and he can do nothing.

"Don't worry Rei-san, your grandparents told me to watch out for you, they trust me. I'll check inside to see you from time to time," Hiro said with confidence.

Kyouya's ears twitched at the idea that it shortly made him stop from taking another step and turn back. And by some sort of reflex Kyouya offered to stay with Rei until her grandparents return, he bit his tongue in the process regretting to have said that.

"_Demo_, shouldn't you just go home instead?" Rei inquired

"As a matter of fact, I can't, it's already this late and I need a place to stay temporarily"

"Can't you call someone to get you?"

"No, my phone's battery is drained" Kyouya was good at making excuses _'I don't trust that phony Hiro a bit'_

"How about you use my phone?" Hiro offered

"I haven't committed their phone numbers to my memory so it'll do no good"

"So, you don't mind staying at my house then?" Rei's voice raised in excitement, Kyouya nodded in agreement "Really, really, really?" Kyouya nodded again.

And so, it was decided that Kyouya would stay at Rei's house for the night, Rei got inside first to fix a bed for him in the guest room, shrugging his shoulders in surrender Kyouya walked towards the door and enter when Hiro blocked his way and stared at him,

"What do you want? State it…" Kyouya demanded with a much terrifying stare

"You better watch it…"

"I'll try to keep that in mind" Kyouya sarcastically smiled and proceeded inside the house. The house wasn't that spacious or crowded but just enough space for three persons to live in, it was also well decorated.

"It isn't much but I hope you'll get comfortable," Rei said "_Oyasumi nasai_ Kyouya-kun"

Rei went into her room but before going to bed she wrote another entry for her diary,

_Dear Diary,_

_Earlier this afternoon, I was bullied by Natsumi T.T but then, out of a blue Kyouya saved me. He's such a prince-type! But he insisted on the reason that he just happens to pass by because he spent the whole afternoon at the roof. He told me words of comfort, that really helped and he even bought me an ice cream. It was a whole different side of him, it wasn't the grouchy, insulting Kyouya, and it was more like a romantic Kyouya. He even told me I was cool when he handed his blazer to me! But as soon as I recovered, he reversed back to his former self. What a bummer! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Kyouya and I are sleeping in one roof…_

"One roof?" Rei stopped in her tracks as her mind thought of the most unimaginable thing she could think of…

**Rei's Cinematic Play**

*knock**knock**knock*

"Who is it?" Kyouya asked as he opened the door and looked at Rei with question in his eyes "What is it?"

"Oh Kyouya-kun…" Rei said dreamily and barged into his room and leaned forward to Kyouya, who was also stepping backwards looking worried "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Ssh…, enough talk" Rei placed her forefinger on Kyouya's soft lips and trailed her hand down to his chest and rested it there

"No, please Rei I'm still a…a…" Kyouya's words were starting to stumble as they come out, "a…virgin…"

"Oh, I'll be gentle Kyouya," Rei giggled as Kyouya was pinned to the wall…

Two weeks passed,

"_Tadaima!_" Rei was surprised to see that Kyouya was still in bed crying in regret to what recently happened at Rei's house. After the incident, the parents of both party decided to let them stop studying and prepare for the child to come, "Don't worry about it! It already happened. I'll take full responsibility with our child to be" Rei said in a way that she sounds like a man, much to her annoyance Kyouya was whimpering like a baby. As if Rei was the guy who got Kyouya pregnant.

*sob**sob**sob* was all Kyouya could reply

**End of Cinematic Play**

"Aah! I'm so perverted! Erase! Erase! Erase!" Rei started slapping herself "Ouch that hurt, oh! What must I do? Lock myself in?" Rei realized that it would be for the best. As she was doing it, she was also creating loud noises that disturbed Kyouya that he went out of his room and knocked at Rei's door it took a considerable amount of time for Rei to come out and as she was doing Kyouya was able to think of the most probable reason why Rei is like this _'This girl! Wha-? Does she think that I'll hurt her?'_

"Oi! Open up!" Kyouya demanded as he pounded at her door

"Wait a minute!" Rei cried, she managed to let half of her face show, "What is it Kyou-chan?"

Kyouya was annoyed to realize that she really _thinks_ he would do her harm, like rape, "What are you doing? Do you really think I would hurt an unattractive girl like you? ...I also got taste for girl's geez!"

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked

"Then, what are you doing? Why are you moving stuffs inside your room?"

"If you're jealous, you can try and do the same in your room" Rei smiled, "Go already! Or I'll nab you in your sleep hehe, *meow*!" Rei tried to threaten Kyouya by mimicking a cat's meow as she lifted her left hand and scratched the air and when she tried to reach Kyouya, he backed away and quickly turned around to go to his room _'brr...I'm much more scared to think what SHE can do.'_

**A/N: (*) EATING ICE CREAM MAKES ME FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DEPRESSED TOO, HEHE**

** -I hope you're able to get Rei's cinematic play too, in it Rei interchanges their role. ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

**A/N: sorry it took sooo long…well here is the 6****th**** chapter**

What is it? I wake up startled and found the cat dozing at the end of my bed leap in terror and runs headfirst into the wall. _'Whose cat is that? Never mind'_ I sit up in bed, my heart pounding and my mind whirling in confusion. The still night air is ripped apart by a shrill piercing sound and it aroused the Low Blood pressure King inside me.

Was it my phone? Who could be ringing me at this late hour? I grab my phone and hold it to my ear, but still the insistent ringing continues and it sure is clear it wasn't my phone.

'_Could it be? It is…it must be…the smoke alarm! Is the house on fire?'_

I leaped out of bed in panic; I had no time to salvage anything my one thought was survival. I rush out of my room and tried to search what started the fire. _Where is it?_ There was no smoke, no flames, the air was clear.

I rushed from room to room, sniffing for the fire and found no trace; I peeked in Hinagiku's room and found her sleeping silently_ 'What a sleeper! She didn't even notice a thing!'_ Was it just my imagination? It can't be because the alarm continued to shriek, jangling my brain with its raucous sound.

Is this some kind of joke? How dare it wake me from my slumber! I went over the switch to turn on the light to see if something can be done of this distressful alarm. The alarm was set high on the ceiling and obviously, the only way to stop it is to remove its battery.

I stood on a chair. The alarm was still out of reach _'Darn it!'_ it shrieked on and on _'Surely the neighbors can hear it right? How can that girl sleep through all this noise?'_ I looked out the window and saw no sign of life, the neighborhood sprawled in blissful slumber _'I have to get this over with'_

I grabbed the broom, reached up and started poking the alarm. After a few smashes it gave away a final screech and goes silent. _Phew!_ Peace at last, I turned the lights off and flopped back in bed as my heart rate finally returned normal. _But what's that?_ A shuffling sound came from the corner of the room. It's obvious that I'm not alone. I watch in transfixed horror as the door of the wardrobe slowly creaks open. Someone –or something is about to emerge.

I tried to scream but the scream sticks in my throat as out –creeps—the cat! She nervously resumes her place at the end and carefully washes her face.

With a sigh of relief, I collapse weakly on my pillow and finally fell fast asleep.

Suddenly, the room reverberates once more with the ear-piercing sound. _That infernal alarm again!_

I leap out in fury, turned the lights on, grabbed the broom and whacked the alarm. Again and again. It stops –then it starts again. Each time I put the broom back down, the noise starts, pounding in my brain, taunting me.

"I'll fix you for good!" I yelled as I kept ramming and bashing it with the broom handle. The alarm seems as though it will never give in. _Well, neither will I! I'll kill it this time!_

Finally, I gave it a mighty whack and the alarm loss its grip on the ceiling and landed at my feet, still protesting loudly. I performed the final act by wrenching out the battery.

Silence. My head is still ringing, but the night is at rest once more.

I turned the alarm over. The warning on the back says "Gives a warning chirp when the battery is low." _Chirp! They call that a chirp?_

I threw the battery away.

_No doubt smoke alarms do save lives when they warn in times of real danger. But what if that unnecessary fright had given me a heart attack? And it could happen to a frail, elderly person. If I had died in the night, they probably would have performed an autopsy to determine the cause._

_But would anyone have suspected that real culprit –the smoke alarm!_

And with another sigh of relief, Kyouya placed the alarm on the table and walked back to the room when he noticed that there were movements.

'_Could it be that Hiro guy? Was he able to hear it and plans to come here to check?'_

Things bumped and clattered, the noises made Kyouya's scalp prickle. Someone was in the kitchen, although Kyouya couldn't clearly see because there was no light, but nonetheless he could see the shadowy figure of the intruder. He heard footsteps coming slowly, one step at a time. He slowly walked towards the previous direction he went and planned to surprise the intruder by dashing towards him with fists ready to punch, when all of a sudden he lost his balance, his left feet tripped over the broom that was laying on the floor, he closed his eyes anticipating the hard impact with the floor but surprisingly he landed on something soft. And instead of him giving a cry of pain, he heard it from the person whom he landed on.

'_Eh? Thank goodness, I landed on something soft but wait…'_ Kyouya's hand trailed on the thing beneath him _'What are these? They give off a soft and sensual feeling'_ Hinagiku wasn't able to move at situation wherein Kyouya was literally on top of her but she managed to scream once she noticed that Kyouya's hands were on her breast, it dawned upon Kyouya that he was on top of a girl, he quickly moved away and turned the lights on to find that it was Rei.

"Wh-what were you planning to do?" Rei asked with her face so red from embarrassment "Why were you on top of me?"

"Don't get the situation wrong, why were you below me?" Kyouya retorted as he looked away in embarrassment

"Eh? So it's my fault now? I was just thirsty, and I came in here for a glass of water"

"You should've…uh…It's just that…I thought you were a thief," Kyouya explained "Or that Hiro guy" he mumbled to himself but Rei wasn't able to catch that,

"Well anyway, it was just YOU so I'm gonna sleep now, geez! What a night!"

**A/N: it ends here for now, I won't be able to update soon for the mean time [busy, busy, and busy] but I'll try. R and R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters mentioned in here.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long, but still, here goes chapter 7 I hope all of you will like it, and thanks for the reviews by the way.**

* * *

"Good morning slugabed!"

Kyouya woke up startled to see a smiling Rei who greeted him a good morning 'what a _great way to start a day with her face!'_ he thought as he was trying to figure out how she came in her room without him being able to notice or to even hear a single step, but he was too tired to try and think hard enough that he just scratched his head and scrambled out of bed and muttered in reply to Rei's greeting, "morning…"

"I didn't know you could still sleep at this relatively late hour"

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night with all the creepiness in this house!" Kyouya said, referring to the alarm clock frenzy and the titillating experience he had. His cheeks suddenly colored when he remembered _that_ incident.

"Ah!" Rei's face light as she remembered as well, "Forget about it, it was an accident after all, hehe"

But still, Kyouya couldn't shake off the funny feeling when his hands touched her. He followed Rei to the kitchen.

"Eh? What's this doing here?" Rei noticed the alarm that Kyouya wrenched out last night "it's supposed to be up there"

"That infernal alarm also caused me to sacrifice my slumber" Kyouya told her how he got irritated with the _chirp_ it gave when its batteries are needed to be changed and how he decided to just take the batteries out, but he did not tell the whole story as to how he got it off the ceiling, he thought that maybe Rei would think of him as unprofessional to just whack the thing off the ceiling using a broom.

"You can go wash up while I cook breakfast" Rei offered

"_Tadaima _Rei!"

Kyouya popped his head to see two elderly couple entering the house, _'They must be Rei's grandparents'_ he speculated

"Hohoho! What a night!" Rei's Ojiisan exclaimed

"And I suppose that should amuse your granddaughter?" Rei crossed her arms with a disappointed look

"Oh give us both a break granddaughter, we're just meeting old relatives and acquaintances" Rei's Obaasan reasoned, "and earn money in the process, hohoho!"

"That is not a reasonable excuse Obaa-chan!"

"At least I gave it a try, hehe"

"But I reckon you had a fine night with *cough* this fine gentleman" Rei's Ojiisam winked at Rei then to Kyouya which made the two blush.

"*cough* _sumimasen,_ _demo_ I think I should be going now" Kyouya excused himself

"So soon? But we just got here…" Rei's Ojiisan said

"_Gomen ne_, Fuyumi might be wondering what's taking me so long"

"Who's Fuyumi? Your _okasan_ never mentioned you having a girlfriend Hiro," Rei's Obaasan said

Kyouya was astonished to learn that they mistook him for Hiro, _'How can they place me in the same category as that guy!'_

"Obaa-chan, this is not Hiroshi" Rei pointed out

"What are you talking about? Our eyes are not as worn out as our wrinkled skin is, we can still clearly see!"

"…more or less" Rei's Ojiisan added as he let out a soft giggle

'_Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself'_ Kyouya thought as he bowed and introduced himself to them, "Where are my manners. My name is Ootori, Kyouya an acquaintance of your granddaughter, pleased to meet the both of you,"

"Not you too Hiro, are we really that old?" Rei's Ojiisan joked

And speaking of the devil, Hiroshi came in barging with sweat trailing on his forehead, he looked as if he just woke up from a bad dream and paced in quickly.

"Morning! How was your sleep Rei? Sorry I wasn't able to check on you every once in a while like I said I would do last night. But since Ootori-kun was with you I assumed nothing could go wrong" Hiro said, "Oh! Ojiisan and Obaasan are already here, _Ohayo!"_

"And who might you be?" Rei's Obaasan asked looking perplexed

"Obaasan, it's me Hiro!"

"You're Hiro?"

"The one and only!" Hiro beamed at them

"See? That's Hiro…" Rei declared, to avoid embarrassment the elderly couple just laughed, Hiro couldn't understand what they were laughing about.

"Did I miss something?"

"_Betsuni _Hiro-kun, it seems that old age has finally caught the both of us, hoho, we mistook this fine lad as you" Rei's Obaasan explained to Hiro

"What do you mean _the both of us_ it was you who kept on insisting he was Hiro-kun" Rei's Ojiisan reacted.

"Well if you knew he wasn't, couldn't you have told me? Tsk, stop making excuses hoho"

The room was getting crammed for Kyouya and he was also getting out of place in their casual assembly, back then he always experiences weird get-together with the club as if they don't see each other that often. But for Kyouya, this was different, he cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I must be going now" he bowed one last time and decided to just go home. The room was immersed in goodbyes for Kyouya, but Rei was not ready to let him go just yet. She felt the urge to do something before he could pass the main door, she gripped her left wrist with her right hand as she thought of what to do, whether to do it or not, _'What would he think of me if I did?'_. Rei's feelings were stronger than her reasoning. Kyouya was already at the door when, on impulse, she called out to him that made him stop and glance at her. Rei moved quickly until she was just inches away from him, she rests both of her palm on Kyouya's chest for support as she tipped both her feet just so her lips could level his smooth cheek; to everyone's astonishment she planted a soft kiss, "_Arigato_ for being there for me last night" she whispered.

'_It's too early to give in now! Contain yourself!'_ Kyouya struggled in his thoughts and pretended to look upset at Rei's sudden kiss and said, "Wha-what was that?"

"…a kiss _baka! _Hehe" Rei looked sideways before meeting his gaze

"I-I know what a kiss is, and who are you calling a _baka? BAKA!_" Kyouya yelled, "You-you didn't have to go that far—you could've just simply say 'thanks'! sheesh!"

He immediately left the Hinagiku's abode and quickly vanished in their sight. For Kyouya to loose his cool at that time was a big blow for him, he was so consumed by how embarrassing he thought he did that he never noticed the car that is consistently following him from behind. He could've called for his sister to let their chauffeur pick him up instead of walking his way home under the scorching heat that was getting to him but he thought that on the other hand, his sister will become suspicious regarding his whereabouts and would eventually bring him to questioning, and in the long run, he would end up getting teased by his sister, since last night was uncalled for to happen,

*honk**honk*

The vehicle stopped when it finally caught Kyouya's attention, the car's window revealed it to be the Host Club members,

"Yo! Kyouya-senpai" the twins greeted

"Oh! Kyouya-kun we were about to visit you at your house" Tamaki said "Come on in!"

"Eh? Why is Kyou-chan walking?" Honey asked "Where's your car Kyou-chan?"

Kyouya heaved a sigh and slid in the car without answering their questions.

**Ootori Residence**

"_Tadaima…"_

"Where have you been last night Kyouya? Don't you know that we were so worried sick? You didn't even call to inform your _oneesan_" Fuyumi hugged her brother so tightly as if she hasn't seen him in ages

"Gah! Nee—san! Can't—breathe-too tight!" Kyouya gasped for air when he was finally freed from his sisters' embrace, "I brought some intruders with me…"

"Oh! Kyou-chan's _neesan_ is so caring" Honey commented "_Ojamashimasu!"_ he said in behalf of the others for entering.

"Who wouldn't worry about him…?" Fuyumi was about to start lecturing Kyouya about basic protocol if a person won't be coming home when Kyouya dryly interrupted his sister, "I'm going to take a shower"

"Wait a second here, you need to listen to me first! Kyouya? Are you listening to me? Kyouya? Oi! _Chotto matte!_ Don't close that door…DON'T—"

*slam*

"*sigh* at last, a moment of peace" he placed his glasses on the table, took his clothes off and stepped in the shower. He closed his eyes to prevent water from entering; however, the only image his brain can project at the moment was of Hinagiku, Rei. Her voice echoing through his mind as well.

"_Arigato for being there for me last night"_ a smile curved around Kyouya's face at the time that he recalled how her soft lips touched his cheeks as well as the moronic comeback he gave.

"…_a kiss baka!"_

He lightly touched the cheek where Rei kissed him, in doing so; it gave him a feel of refreshment. A different kind. One that he never experienced.

"_Oishi!_ Isn't it Takashi?" Honey looked at Mori's direction to hear him agree as he took another mouthful of cake, Mori responded, "Yeah"

While they were waiting for Kyouya to come out of the room, Fuyumi took the liberty to offer them a sumptuous snack.

"_Arigato_ Fuyumi-san" Tamaki said, appreciating her effort

"No, thank you for telling me where he went last night, we were so worried. If he just simply told us that he was just going to spend time with Hinagi—"

"Ssh! Keep your voice down Fuyumi-san! Kyouya-senpai doesn't know that we saw him coming out of the Hinagiku's" Hikaru and Kaoru stopped her by placing their hand over her lips and looked to see if the coast was clear before they let go.

"You see Fuyumi-san, he didn't tell us about it too, we only found out this morning when we saw him" Tamaki explained

"Yeah, we thought that it was kind of weird for Kyouya not to be riding a car on his way home so we thought that he didn't made mention of it to you too…" Kaoru elaborated

"Oh I see…" Fuyumi lowered her voice almost near to a whisper.

"…and now the puzzle fits together," Hikaru said, "he didn't inform us and he didn't inform you which means…is he having a secret love affair? Hehe" he grinned "Oi Tono! Look at what Kaoru and I captured…"

The twins flashed a photo of Rei giving Kyouya a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! How did you get this?" Tamaki asked

"We captured that sweet moment by accident, hehe" the twins said in union.

"You two never fail me! Good job Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki congratulated the twins, and they saluted in response. They huddled to get a closer look at the photo, even Fuyumi who was intrigued by Kyouya's expression in the photo. The room was filled with giggles.

"_Kawaii ne!_ So this girl is Rei?" Fuyumi asked

"Yeah" Mori replied.

"_Demo_, how come you know her _neesan?_" Honey asked

"Kyouya mentions her every now and then, hoho" Fuyumi replied, "Oh this is so priceless!"

"What are you crowding there for?"

Their scalps prickled when they heard Kyouya's voice, they lifted their heads and saw Kyouya standing in front of them right across the room. They were so engrossed by the photos that they forgot to look up and see if Kyouya was coming out, they also didn't hear him come out of the room. All of them scurried, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly hid the digital camera.

"Ehehe! _Betsuni, betsuni,_ Kyouya-senpai" the twins quickly replied

"What were you all looking at?" he insisted to know what they were hiding from him,

"Like what they said, there's nothing haha!" Tamaki prevented Kyouya from taking another step closer to the Hitachiin brothers were, they could show it to him if they wanted to like the first incident regarding the photo of him being fed by Hinagiku, but this was a totally different situation. They have both hard and soft copies of the first photo, but this one, they only have the soft copy and they were worried that Kyouya might delete it before the photo would be having a hard copy.

"Anyway putting all those trivial matters aside, we need to get to the bottom o our surprise visit, don't you think so Kyouya?" Tamaki said

"But it looks like we were the ones surprised Kyou-chan when you came out of the Hina—"

Mori quickly covered Honey's mouth before he could spill what they said,

"Ah…when you came out and finished taking a shower!"

"Since when is taking a shower so surprising?"

"Uh…wh-what's surprising is that you were fast" Kaoru replied almost immediately

"But that's how I normally take a shower"

"Yeah, yeah and you're so quick compared to milord here, it takes him forever to take a shower, ha ha ha" Hikaru said

"Hey! Is it a sin to be thoroughly clean?" Tamaki's reaction was naturally convincing that Kyouya didn't insist anymore

"_Dakara_, just as we were saying we need to get to business" Tamaki said

"What is your business here?" Kyouya asked

"Why, your birthday of course! Surely you haven't forgotten right?" Fuyumi answered for them

"Don't tell me you're taking part in this charade too _neesan"_

"Oh don't be such a grouch! I want in!"

*sigh*

Kyouya's birthday is to be a Halloween birthday special as Tamaki would like to call it, and yes, his birthday will be in line with the occasion of the month to be more exciting. As much as Kyouya doesn't like to celebrate his birthday publicly he can't do anything but go along with Tamaki and the others. This would be the first birthday party to be celebrated publicly. Tamaki and the others handed out invitations to everyone at school. As the date is drawing nearer, every girl in the_ gakuen _got excited and busy thinking what kind of gift Kyouya would like, Rei was exceptionally excited. She couldn't find the perfect gift to give yet so she focused on choosing the perfect dress, the theme of the party is "Creatures of the Night", she was rummaging through the clothes, when she saw the cutest vampire gown, it was both the style and the colour (pink and black) that had drawn her to it, she was excited to try it on. She went over the fitting room that was partly open; she didn't know that someone was occupying it.

"Ah! _Sumimasen_, I didn't know" Rei apologized; she could hear the girl in the fitting room making loud noises as she finished trying on the gown then changing into pants, a few seconds passed and the girl stepped out of the fitting room.

"_Sumimasen,_ I forgot to lock it too"

"Eh? Haruhi-kun?"

'_Oh no! She saw me changing! What to do?'_ Haruhi thought, "Ehehe, it's you, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Haruhi-kun or is it Haruhi-san? This is the girls section, and that is a gown so…" Rei was filled with questions by now, and since Rei obviously saw her curves indicating she is a girl she was out of excuses and lying wouldn't make an aspiring lawyer like her any good. So in the end Haruhi told her the truth and asked her to keep it a secret between them girls, Rei was true to her words,

"But if you're still posing as a guy during Kyouya's birthday, why are you trying on gowns? Shouldn't you be looking for tuxedos instead?" Rei asked

"Yeah that's true, I already got my tuxedo, and it's just that Tamaki wanted to spend time with me after the party. Not me as a boy, but me as a girl"

"That's so sad, and yet so romantic! A secret love affair!" Rei squealed

"You don't have to make a huge fuss out of it" Haruhi said, "oh! Don't forget, this is just our secret and by the way, speaking of 'love affairs' the guys told me you and Kyouya had a secret love affair"

"Huh? Why would you even say that? He hardly even greets me when we see each other!" Rei reacted

"Then, why was he at your house last night?" Haruhi asked

"You mean, he hasn't told anyone about it?"

Rei told Haruhi why and how Kyouya ended up at their house, she told Haruhi everything.

"So that's what happened" Haruhi said.

* * *

November 22nd came, the Ootori Villa was filled with guest, and some came in late but were still warmly welcomed by Tamaki, who made the opening speech. Honey marveled at the sight of cake, Mori's eyes followed where Mitsukuni was. The Hitachiin brothers were waltzing with some of the girls, even on this occasion the host club never rests. Kyouya was an exemption because it was his birthday; the Host Club gave him presents in the later part,

"_Tanjobi Omedeto_ Kyou-chan!" Honey greeted, "Everyone in the club brought a present for you,"

"Here are your presents, Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi said as Mori carried the Host Club's gift for Kyouya,

"Happy Birthday Kyouya-kun!" Tamaki hugged his friend

"Thank you"

The evening was full of life, even the birthday celebrant, who at first thought it was not a good idea, came to like it. But instead of enjoying himself to the full, he just danced once and headed for a seat, it was occupied by a lovely vampire girl, he couldn't clearly see who it was at first. But when he got a little closer,

'_Oh, it's just Rei'_ he thought, _'Hmmm…'_

Rei seemed to notice Kyouya approaching, she smiled at him in anticipation and hoping against hope that he would dance with her.

"Yo, it's just you…" Kyouya said, she nodded 'yes'

"Are you going to dance?" Kyouya asked,

'_Is he saying if I want to dance with him?'_ Rei thought, "Wh-why yes, of course!"

"Good" Kyouya smiled as held out his hand to help her up, she responded almost immediately, "it seems that all seats are occupied and since you're going to dance, I might as well borrow your seat"

"Eh?" Rei said in complete surprise _'I fell for it! It's so embarrassing!'_ Rei looked at Kyouya with puppy eyes

"Go on, shoo!" Kyouya pushed her back lightly and gestured to her to go on and dance, just then Hiro approached them, he greeted the celebrant first and then fixed his gaze on Rei

"Hello Rei, you look lovely tonight" Hiro said

'What a c_heesy hoaxer!'_ Kyouya thought

"Why thank you Hiro" Rei smiled at the compliment, "You look good too"

'_So gullible! I'm more of a looker than that Casanova'_ Kyouya smirked

"Can I have this dance fair maiden?" Hiro asked

'_As if she'd say 'yes'!'_

"Well I-"

'_Oh no she wouldn't-'_

"Well, I would-" before Rei could say yes Kyouya cut her off, "Unfortunately she can't"

"Why not?" Hiro asked with a puzzled look

"Because…because I asked her first!"

"Really? I thought you were going to seat down"

"No, not really, uh… I was just making sure…err that her seat won't be taken while we dance" Kyouya said, and without waiting for Hiro to respond, he advanced to the dance floor with Rei.

"What was that about" Rei asked in surprise,

"Forget that happened! And it's not a request, it's an order"

"If you wanted to dance with me you could've just said so Kyouya-kun" Rei smiled and filled with content

"Whatever, just dance with me" Kyouya blushed, he thought it was a lame.

The night had a nice feeling for Kyouya and Rei because both were with each other, dancing to the music. Tamaki and the others never expected that Kyouya would dance with another girl, much less Rei.

* * *

**A/N: This ends chapter 7, I will try to update soon. R&R please…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this. Please enjoy, and don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

"_Avoiding something doesn't always mean that you hate it. It could also mean that you want it but you just know it isn't the right time yet"_

* * *

Rei's attention was focused on Kyouya joking around with the club members after hosting hours. Hikaru lightly knocked Rei's fontanel.

"Earth to Rei-senpai! Earth to Rei-senpai! Is there anybody there?"

"Ow! What for?" Rei cried

"Kyouya-senpai might melt by your stare. Have mercy on him Rei-san" Kaoru humorously stated.

Haruhi entered the garden, bringing with her some light informal meal. Mostly composed of sweet cakes and teas, at Honey's request. After she placed their share down on the table she walked over to where Tamaki and Kyouya were.

"*sigh* I can't help it. I need to make the most out of this opportunity. Of course all of you know that he seems allergic to me now. Even if I'm a few distance away from him, he starts running before I even get a chance to come close." She picked a strawberry cake and stood up. It was true. The host club also noticed that Kyouya acted differently, it began after his birthday party.

He has been starting to avoid Rei, by any means.

"Maybe all of your advances were just too much for him." Hikaru ate a mouthful of cake.

"Where are you going Rei-chan?" Kaoru inquired.

"I'm gonna give this to my beloved Kyouya. He seems to be tired"

"It's not as if his job is that heavy, and also Tono brought their share along with him" Hikaru stood and walked towards where Tamaki was and sat beside him.

"Fine, then I'm going to eat it myself, or better yet I'll eat it with him. Come along Ayako, let's join them so that you would be able to get along with Hikaru-kun too" she teased her friend whom she brought along. Ayako just gave her a sour look.

If Kyouya started to become allergic to Rei, Ayako is also allergic to Hikaru. Yet everybody knows how much she likes him. Ayako looked up to Kaoru's direction hoping that he would interfere but Kaoru just smiled in agreement, she can't do anything but follow Rei. They went down the terrace and found the guys seated in front of the garden table. Tamaki sat beside Kyouya on the long bench made of varnished wood.

"Yey! More cake! Is that the second serving Rei-chan?" Honey asked when he saw the girls approaching.

"_Gomen ne_ Honey-senpai, but this is for my Kyouya" she answered, the little guy just smiled.

Without warning she sat beside Kyouya and tried to feed him the cake. Rei feels as though she has a very contagious disease because Kyouya attempted to move away from her but because Hikaru sat besidewhere Tamaki was there were no more spaces left to move, thus his attempts failed.

"Don't run away from her anymore Kyou-chan. Why don't you just go out with Rei-chan. She's a one in a million; you can't find anybody like her." Honey beamed as he said this then winked at Rei.

"Right! You won't have a problem with Rei-san, Kyouya. She's fun to be with, she's lovable and not that choosy" Tamaki supported then turned to Haruhi and whispered, "Considering the fact that she chose a person with wavering temperaments like you."

"_Dakara,_ it's okay if you go out with her. Or else, she would say 'yes' and go out with Hiro-kun. You'll be sorry. I know, you'll cry" Hikaru nodded

Kyouya can't help feeling irritated when Hiro's name was mentioned. He knew more than anybody else that he was better off than Hamasaki Hiroshi. Word got to him that Hiro was making every effort to make Rei fall in-love with him. It was also speculated that he already confessed his feelings for her.

"Here you go Kyouya-kun, open wide, aah…" Rei tried to feed Kyouya some cake, "You should be happy because I'm an independent girl. I won't submit to just any other guy but for you I'm ready to become your maid, your cook, etc."

Kyouya didn't hesitate to take a bite, but everybody became more surprised when Kyouya took a slice from the strawberry cake and motioned to feed Rei too. Hikaru and Kaoru gestured a high-five and snickered.

"_Kawaii_! That's so sweet!" Haruhi said

"Open your mouth and eat, you're just hungry that's why you're acting weird again," Kyouya said in a dry tone.

Rei felt like she's just been hit by a plane that crashed after hearing those words. The atmosphere grew awkward.

"Oi! Oi, Kyouya still doesn't know how to tell a joke" Tamaki let out a laugh to cover the sadness that welled-up in Rei's heart.

* * *

Kyouya was waiting for a waitress to take his orders when he heard the familiar voice of Rei across the room. He became wary and worried if Rei might spot and approach him. But because he was so hungry he just shrugged of the feeling of being spotted by the trouble personified girl. He looked at her direction.

"_Hai_ _goshujin-sama_, our baker makes delicious scones. It goes well with your espresso and hot milk topped with cinnamon and nutmeg, would you like a whipped cream on it?"

The customer seemed to be delighted by the cute maid, who is serving him, rather than at the food presented to him.

'_Since when did she start working here? And what's with that outfit. She looks…_

… _so cute, in that maid outfit._

_No._

_No._

_Erase. _

_Why did I even think that?_

_Okay maybe just a little._

Kyouya stayed for a bit and watched how Rei worked efficiently, every customer she meets look more than satisfied with her performance. Rei knew how to deal with different people. She seemed so busy that she didn't notice Kyouya's presence.

"Your Maid Café must be quite famous around here, isn't it?" Kyouya asked the maid who served him his second cup of latte.

"_Hai_ _goshujin-sama_, it has become the talk of people" the maid smiled

"Good thing it's still famous even after she is here" He pointed to Rei who moved to another table and entertain another customer

"What do you mean to say _goshujin-sam_a? Rei-san is the one who helped make this Café famous"

"You don't say?" Kyouya said in disbelief, he pondered if maybe he was being unfair in his judgment about Rei.

"_Hai goshujin-sama,_ many of our customers look for her here."

Kyouya glanced to see Rei leaving, "Well, thank you."

"_Do itashimashite goshujin-sama"_ the maid left.

* * *

"_Osu!_ Kyouya-kun, are you a wanted criminal in our Maid Café? Because by the looks of it you were acting funny back there, being on guard and all."

Kyouya just looked at the person talking, Rei. She seemed to be enjoying the situation, leaning on the post of the signboard of the Maid Café. Sometimes he even wondered if this girl had any affiliation with the secret service because of her ability to know. No doubt she would be a great police or detective. He didn't even notice that she saw him back there because she seemed really focused on her work.

"_Do shite _Kyouya-kun_?_ Usually you would talk back at me and say awful things about me, criticize me, make fun of me or try to put me off but…" Rei said "you're just like _that._"

He didn't answer.

"Here I made these for you" Rei handed out an apple tart to Kyouya, "I also make tarts at the Café."

"No, thank you. Just sell it to somebody else, at least you might profit from them." Kyouya politely turned down her offer. Ever since after their dance at his birthday party she kept giving him sweets, and she can be very assertive about it. At times he would accept them just so she can leave him alone. But he doesn't eat any of them; he just gives them out to others. It's better to be careful about it rather than be bewitched by whatever she puts in on the tarts.

"Don't be shy. I intended to save this just for you. And anyway I will still profit from them. I would ask Tamaki-kun and the others to pay whenever you give them the tarts that I gave you." Rei managed to let out a forceful smile.

He was able to read the irritation written across her face.

Lines formed across Kyouya's forehead as he wondered how the hell she knew. "Please, it was not my intention to hurt your feelings."

"Hmph! Why don't you just take these so that I won't be angry?" Rei suddenly became business-like in tone. He hesitated for a moment but then reached for his wallet and paid her for the tarts.

"And because I got offended because you gave them to others, I will keep your change. _Ja ne_!"

A smile curved around Kyouya's face as he watched her go. Coming to think of it, Rei had a pretty face, he just noticed how full of expression her face was. You can easily tell what she feels. For Kyouya, the thing that attracted him to her is her nose that reddens when she is irritated and her almond-eyes that seems to sparkle every time. Although she is serious she looks as if she was joking. There was a perpetual mischievous look in them. But even if she passes most of his standards for a girlfriend she fails in behavior. She was too loud; it's as if she would die if she can't speak for a couple of minutes. She's also irritating and she isn't even ashamed in announcing to the whole world that she likes him, and she would not stop until she gets his sweet 'yes'. Too unladylike for him.

"_Konnichi wa _Kyouya-kun!" Nanami greeted from behind Kyouya.

When he turned to see who it was his cheeks flushed.

"H-hi" he stammered

For almost two months since he started courting Nanami this would be the first time for her to approach him. He stared at her heart-shaped face and praised himself for having a good taste in choosing a girl. Unlike Rei, Nanami is the perfect girlfriend material for him.

Aside from the fact that Nanami is pretty, smart and kind she is all too ladylike in manner as well, unlike Rei. She is also demure and soft-spoken. Any guy would be proud to call her their girlfriend.

"I wanted to ask a favor from you. You see, we're doing some sort of survey on which clubs will most students participate in. We also want discussions on why they choose those certain clubs as well."

"Sure, I'll help you, I'll ask the students in our class and I'll also ask the club members to help you out as well." Kyouya wholeheartedly replied. Nanami gave him a sweet smile as a respond.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Comments/reviews are highly appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The ninth Chapter of Fudan. Please enjoy. **

Kyouya was about to slide in his car when out from the corner of his eye he saw the familiar figure of Rei being forcefully pulled by a tall and skinny middle-aged man. He couldn't make out what the man was doing because it was way dark in that part of the parking lot at school, but he didn't waste any time to find out where the man wanted to bring Rei. He ran fast to catch up on them but before he was able to come close Rei had already used her knee to hit the man in between his legs.

"I told you I don't want to come with you!" Rei shouted; the man was still in pain.

"Don't try to pretend, I know what kind of girl you are!" the man cursed.

Even though he was not a girl Kyouya still felt insulted by the words the man said about Rei, he took big strides towards the guy and grabbed him by the collar.

"Kyouya-kun!" Rei tried to stop him.

"You've got a pretty big mouth there, and it stinks too." Kyouya gave him a sucker punch before the man could utter obscene words again.

"What's your problem? Why are you meddling? You want to have that whore? Fine! She's all –"

He punched him again, this time it was a forceful one making the man bleed almost profusely.

"If you don't stop from saying offensive things, I'll damn make sure that you'll get home with a broken jawbone." Rei saw Kyouya glared at the man, and it was much more than the usual glare he'd give. Kyouya was brought up by his parents in a way that he and his brothers would respect a girl or woman. He can't just stand at the corner and allow a fellow man to disrespect a girl just because the girl refuses to give in.

Rei approached Kyouya and lay her hand on his shoulder, "That's enough Kyouya-kun. You might do worse than that," she tried to restrain him and pulled Kyouya away.

"Just a second." he said and went back to the man who was just standing up from the ground but fell right back when Kyouya gave him a final punch. He stooped down and looked at Rei, making sure she wouldn't hear, he whispered something to the man's ears.

Most of the teachers and students have probably left the school premises but there was still a possibility for them to be seen. They would be expelled for sure if word got out that they got into a fight.

"I'll drive you home." He ordered when they got a few distance away from the scene.

"_Domo arigato_! And thank you for what you did. But you really didn't have to punch him you know. He might tell the school chairman, and we'd be dead." She said

He held out the door for her and waited for her to slide in before he gave a reply, "If ever he would, _you_ won't probably be dead. After all, I'm the one who punched him. Don't worry about it; he doesn't know who he is dealing with."

Kyouya closed the door and walked over to the driver's seat. "You're the one who should make a report to the school chairman. If I didn't come along, who knows what could have happened."

Rei laughed.

Confused, he stared at her, "_Do shite?"_

He felt like she was making fun of his efforts for saving her.

"It's because if you talk it's as if I'm that weak. That, if you didn't come along, I couldn't do anything to save myself. For your information, my dear Kyouya-kun, I managed to hit him in his…in his…you know. And it would be easier for me to run away and escape him because he would have a hard time catching me because I hit him in his…you know."

Kyouya wanted to laugh at Rei, she looked cute in a way that she was blushing while thinking of a good word to call it, but then suppressed the urge.

"But still, I'm grateful. Although I wasn't in need of much help you came and rescued me. You're still my hero. You know what? I think we look good together. Just think about it, every time some weirdo tries to do me harm, you will always be there to save me. If this were a romance novel, we're already in chapter 5 because you're starting to fall in love with me, right?" she winked and elbowed him.

He blushed for a while, and then shrugged. Kyouya noticed that she wasn't wearing the seat belt. He ordered her to wear it.

"But I don't want to. I feel like being choked when in seatbelt."

"Either you'll wear the seatbelt or I'll kick you out of the car"

"Eh?" she pouted "Just as I suspected, you can only be in Prince Charming mode to me for a short while then revert to being one hell of a beast." But then she obeyed, "_Iiedesu!_"

Kyouya heaved a sigh. What the hell was he thinking when he offered her a ride.

"Make a right over there,"

They stopped in front of a three-story housing complex building.

"You'd be such an extraordinary boyfriend. You're such a gentleman too."

He opened the door for her, she was about to praise him again, he could tell she was about to spout flattering words again but she hesitated when he gave him a serious look, she just smiled. But even still, he can't avoid blushing.

"You're blushing Kyouya!" She teased, "I was right, you're almost falling in love with me"

"You and your wild imaginations._ Ja mata ne!_"

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" she jokingly puckered her lips and folded her hands behind her back. She reminded him of Tinkerbell in her pose—sassy and naughty but with a hint of innocence and mystical charm. Mystical because sure enough he was becoming tempted to taste her lips. But before he could give in to the temptation, a lady in her mid-fifties approached them, she was gasping for air. She looked at Rei and said,

"Rei-san! Thank goodness you're here! You're grandfather, he was sent to the hospital. His foot slipped when he was coming down the stairs! It was a good thing my Hiro-kun witnessed it or no one else would be able to help him."

Rei looked like a vase that had been broken into pieces. She looked at Kyouya almost as if asking for strength, "Kyouya-kun…"

"Get in the car; he'll probably be in our hospital by now."

"What do you mean you can't proceed with the operation? Is money more important than my grandfather's life? I promise you, I will pay! I won't run away! Just do the operation now!" Rei shouted, she was getting angry at the doctor she was speaking to. They refused to do the operation because she isn't able to pay the down payment. Her grandfather hit his head when he fell from the stairs and he needs to be operated in order for the lump of blood that formed to be removed. Chances are 50-50; her grandfather will live if he's going to be operated immediately.

"Those are the rules, Miss. We're just following them."

"You don't care whether my grandfather would—"she doesn't want to think or say the possibility of what would happen. She was scared.

"Calmn down Hinagiku-san" Kyouya said in a calm voice and pulled her near him.

She looked at him; she thought that he already left, because he was suddenly gone from her side when her grandmother and Hiro-kun approached her.

"You need to calm down. They're gonna save your grandfather. I promise you that." He whispered in her ears.

"_Demo_ Kyou-chan…"

"Ssh! I've already arranged everything. You seem to forget that I'm the third son of the owner of this hospital." He smiled.

Rei embraced him tightly. She can't express the gratitude she is feeling. She thought he already left, but here he was, helping them.

"We haven't eaten dinner yet. Stay here. I'll go buy us something." He said as he helped her sit while he stood and went out.

"Is he your boyfriend already Rei-chan? I just remembered, I've heard the Ootori name before, he must be the youngest son isn't he?" her grandmother asked, channeling her focus on another subject.

She nodded, "_Hai oba-chan_, he helped us."

There was joy in her grandmother's eyes, "He's such a good kid, if it weren't for him your grandfather's operation might've been delayed."

She just nodded. Her grandmother was right; Kyouya is a kind and decent man. She just wonders, would he love her back?

* * *

"Go on Kyouya-kun, you can go home. You don't have to keep me company. Your family might be looking for you," Rei tried to convince him.

He has been accompanying her during the nights at the hospital. The operation was successful but her grandfather is still unconscious. According to the doctor, until he has regained consciousness, her grandfather shall stay at the hospital for observation.

Kyouya wasn't able to come by the other night because he had something to do, but in his stead he asked Tamaki and the other's to bring the fruits and gifts to Rei and her grandfather.

"I already told Fuyumi-neesan that I won't be home tonight. Haruhi won't be able to come here, right?"

"_Demo_ Kyou—"

"You're so confusing. If I'm the one avoiding you, you always follow me around and do crazy things to get my attention. Now that I'm all yours, you're driving me away," he smiled in amusement. She felt as though they were close friends, not like cats and dogs that are always fighting.

She smiled in response. They were closely sitting together on a bench near the foot of her grandfather's bed, unlike before that he would move away from her.

"It's just embarrassing, knowing that you've helped us a lot, and now this. If it weren't for your help my grandfather wouldn't be operated."

"Don't think about it."

"Thanks again Kyouya-kun. I don't really know what would happen to me and my grandmother if the grandfather would be gone."

Rei didn't want to cry at that moment but she couldn't restrain the tears that fell. Kyouya hugged her and let her head rest on his chest. She just cried her heart out. He hugged her tighter and caressed her back.

**A/N: R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I hope you would enjoy this as I did. xD**

"That was Nanami-san, right?"

Rei paused from writing in her notebook when she heard Hikaru and Kaoru asked. She also glanced in the direction they were looking. It was Nanami who came into the library. She got irritated because Nanami was "slaving" her beloved Kyouya. Rumors reached her ears that Kyouya did court her for almost two years yet did not receive an answer from her.

"Tell me, why are you with me again?" she asked the mischievous twins.

"Well, we can't hang around with Haruhi most of the time because she's always with Tono" the twins said in unison

She glanced again and saw Kyouya following behind and carrying her books, folders and cardboards but Nanami didn't even bother carrying some. She stood up and went to where they were. She ignored Hikaru and Kaoru's call telling her to come back.

"Here, I'll help you with those Kyouya-kun. You're doing assignments and projects for others now?" she said in a loud voice for Nanami to hear. After her grandfather got out of the hospital Kyouya and Rei didn't see each other for a while, not until now. Nanami looked at Rei then at Kyouya. She must be thinking of something to say in response but only glared at her.

"If that's the case, why don't you do our projects too? There are just too much to search and we don't have the luxury of time." she sarcastically smiled at Nanami who just looked at her. She doesn't seem to remember her even though they've come across each other a couple of times.

"Nanami-san and I still have something to do. I'll help you afterwards but I have to help her first, it's almost their deadline." Kyouya said

"Come over to our table when you're done, okay?" Rei said and left. Kyouya placed the stuffs at the table where Nanami chose. Rei was only a few steps away when she took a quick look at Nanami.

"My Kyouya-kun is such a gentleman. He's so kind like an angel, I sometimes even hope that _kami-sama_ would already take him, if you know what I mean. If I were you, I would give him a solid 'yes' for an answer before someone else, yours truly, might snatch him." she jokingly said.

Kyouya eyes grew wide.

"Are you stupid? Why are you giving the love of your life away?" Hikaru asked when she came back to their table.

Their table was near to where Kyouya and Nanami were, so they probably heard what Hikaru said.

"Stupid! That's what you call 'strategy'. You're a guy, you should know better than me. It seems Mori-senpai is much more knowledgeable than you, haven't you heard what he said before? When you like a person, you need to show that you can be a sport too so that the person you like would think twice." She defended herself.

"She has a point there Hikaru. Should I also do that?" Kaoru asked himself.

"What are you talking about Kaoru? Don't tell me –"Hikaru said

"_N-nandemo nai_, forget about what I said!"

Hikaru got curious about what his brother was hiding from him.

"Yo! Rei-chan!"

The three of them turned their heads to see Hiroshi. He seemed to grow taller.

"Yo! Hikaru, Kaoru. Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure, just as long as you pay us." the twins joked

Hamasaki, Hiroshi has been courting Hnagiku, Rei for nearly a month now. Everybody in the school knows already, but what they did not know is that during his confession Rei already told him that she likes someone else and yet he told her that he won't give up on her.

"Here, I got these chocolates for you."

"You didn't have to" Rei was awed by his fighting spirit. She can see herself in him towards Kyouya.

"But I intentionally bought them for you, take them. Don't be shy." Hiro gave her a reassuring smile, "No strings attached, I can assure you that. It would make me happy if you take them."

"Well…" she was astounded when her eyes met Kyouya's. He was looking at them the whole time, he seemed to be sending warning signals, and no doubt it was saying to refuse the chocolates Hiro gave her. Just then, Nanami locked her arms with Kyouya's and took a casual glance at her. Trying to make her jealous.

Rei got annoyed again. She returned her attention to Hiro and beamed a smile while accepting the chocolates, "Thank you so much Hiro-kun, you're so sweet. Uh…can I ask a favor from you? Can you help me do my project?" she asked in a sweet tone loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

Hiro's face lit up, "Sure thing! I would love to!"

"But I thought you asked Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked

"He's still busy anyway." She thought about whether it is about time to enjoy the attention rather than she give attention(to Kyouya). After all, Hiro isn't all that bad. She shouldn't compare him to Kyouya, he is different in a sense that Hiro knows how to show appreciation towards Rei.

* * *

Rei waved her hands to Hiro as he was going down the stairs, although they were neighbors the Hamasaki's lived on the second floor of the complex. He seemed to be in a hurry. It was only 6 o' clock in the evening when Hiro asked if she was willing to go with him to the fireworks festival near the Suoh's place.

"He seems okay don't you think Rei?" she gasped at the sight of Kyouya, but what's more shocking to her is that he used her first name. His car was nowhere to be found, so she didn't notice that Kyouya was there. He was able to read her confusion.

"Fuyumi-neesan asked to borrow my car. And I happened to meet your grandmother carrying lots of bags and so I helped her get here."

"Is that so? Thanks. Uh, do you want to come in?"

Rei opened the door to their house and found her grandmother cooking; she presented herself to finish what her grandmother started in order for her grandfather to be taken care of. Before her grandmother went out of the kitchen, she personally prepared Kyouya's snacks. Lately her grandmother has been treating him like her grandson; she busies herself in taking care of Kyouya whenever he comes by. His visits to their house have become more frequent too; he brings with him gifts for her grandmother and grandfather but none for her. Sometimes she would fantasize that his sole purpose for coming here was to see her and her only. And that he makes every excuse just to see her.

Kyouya can also be regularly seen with Nanami at school, and rumor has it that they're going out. But when she asked the club members they told her that there was no truth to it. She's a bit annoyed at how Nanami treats Kyouya, and it seems as if she's just hanging out with him to make her other suitor jealous. She's just playing with Kyouya's feelings.

"So, are you two going out now?" Kyouya asked

"With who?"

"Do you have any other suitors? Hamasaki-san, of course! I just noticed that you've been hanging out more with him lately."

She smiled and jeered at him, "Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?"

Kyouya's eyes grew wide, "Me? Jealous? Why? I'm not even your boyfriend. I'm just curious."

He sounded overacting.

Rei pouted her lips, "Liar! Maybe I _should_ date Hiro-kun. That way you would cry a river and you would regret not dating me. Then you'll start following me around and beg to love you back. You would bring over a truck-full of flowers to woo me and you would say 'Oh Rei, Rei, please come back and love me again," she started doing a monologue and made gestures with her hands.

Kyouya was amused at the sight of her.

"And how the hell would I carry a truck-full of flowers? I'm no demigod like Hercules," he joked. It looks as if Kyouya finally knows how to ride Rei's gags; he can talk back to her jokes equally.

"But you're my Shadow King; you could just glare at someone to carry them for you."

He laughed at how she really thinks highly of him, "Oh, by the way, there's a fireworks display near Tamaki's place. Wanna go with me?"

She stared in surprise.

"Oba-chan told me that it would be best if you hang out with your friends, you need a break. We can just walk there, it's not that far, and maybe after that she suggested I take you to the seaside. It's very calming there."

Rei stooped down, it was just because her grandmother said so. And here she thought she had hope. But she can't go with him, when she explained the reason why he just nodded and left.

* * *

It was almost midnight when the fireworks started, streaks of lights painted the night sky. It was a thing to behold. The host club members enjoyed each other's company.

"So commoners also enjoy playing this game?" Tamaki asked Haruhi

"Yes. The game is simple; you just have to catch the fish using the nets. But be careful, it can be tricky."

"Woah! _Sugoi ne!_ How about that Haruhi? I got one."

"Me too Tono!" Hikaru joined in

"Eh?" Haruhi's jaw dropped in disbelief. It took her more than ten tries to be able to catch one.

"You're so good Hika-chan!" Ayako praised

"…thanks!" Hikaru blushed

"It's Rei-san…" Mori said when he saw them coming, "…with Hamasaki-kun"

Kyouya's head was the first to turn and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Rei wore a powder-blue _komon _yukata with small repeated patterns of sakura petals throughout the garments with a formal obi but looking at the person wearing it she looks as if she's wearing an _uchikake_ type of kimono rather than a _komon_ if one does not pay attention to details. She had her hair braided and wore a _kanzashi_ with a color that accentuated her eyes. The back of her white neck was a bit emphasized. She was a sight to behold. Kyouya suddenly blushed and looked the other way.

"Woah! Rei-senpai, you look fantastic!" Haruhi praised,

"I thought it wasn't you! Heck, if I'd known you were this pretty I would've asked you to be my girlfriend the minute I saw you." Kaoru praised but kept it at a minimal for fear that the Shadow King might be pissed and sure enough Kyouya raised a brow at him.

"_Gomen, gomen _Shad— I mean, Kyouya-senpai. I was just joking!" Kaoru took shield behind Mori.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything…" Kyouya glared

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Would you be my date tonight?" Honey cuddled her.

"I would love to!"Rei replied "_Demo…_" she looked at Hiro.

"Ne, is it okay if I steal your date Hiro-chan?" Honey angled his head at Hiro's direction

"It's okay Honey-senpai, we've already gone over most of the place" Hiro granted the little seniors request, he was more than satisfied to have Rei to himself that night and spent watching the fireworks together, so he thought it would be okay. Just then his phone rang.

"_Moshi moshi?_ Oh oka-san! _Do shite?"_ Hiro went a few distances to be able to hear. A couple of moments later he returned with a worried face.

"_Sumanai…_Uhm, Rei I'm really sorry but I need to go, it seems my mother is in a bit of a trouble" Hiro said

"What happened? Is it serious? Can I help?" Rei got worried as well, she owed his mother for helping them with her grandfather, and the least she could do is lend them a hand if they need it.

Hiro just smiled and gave a faint laugh, "Don't worry, it's not that serious. Plus, I want you to enjoy the night. I don't want to destroy it for you."

Then he left. For the host club, the evening was still young so they enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Kyouya seemed to be enjoying as well. All was well until Rei saw a girl and a suitor of hers, just looking at them, she could tell that they were going out. They were snuggling and laughing, feeding each other, holding hands and whispering to each other about who knows what, and then laughed. Rei got irritated. First, because it was no other than Nanami. Second of all, they were destroying her evening. And thirdly, she felt sorry for Kyouya.

She sensed that he was looking at them; she got annoyed at guessing what he might feel about their public display of affection. Nanami looked at them and smiled, she returned the smile and glanced at Kyouya who did nothing but look. She jumped in front of him and poked him on the forehead. That got his attention; he looked down and saw her giving him a big smile.

'_Trying to make me feel better, huh?_' he smiled and thanked her in his thoughts

'_Kami-sama, please forgive me for the evil thoughts I've come up for the witch who ruined the evening for us.'_ Rei thought as she finally got Kyouya's attention. '_What does she think she's doing? She already has Kyouya for a suitor yet she turned him down for that guy? And very open about it? She doesn't know what she's missing.'_

Tamaki invited the host club members to eat at another stall at the far corner where there was a bon fire, they also invited Kyouya to come along but he said that he'll catch up because he needs to talk to someone first. Rei knew without asking that he meant Nanami.

"Cheer up Rei-san," Ayako moved to give Hikaru space to sit beside her.

"At least you don't have a rival for Kyouya anymore." Hikaru supported Ayako

It wasn't long ago that Ayako and Hikaru were allergic to each other but now they are closer than ever. To how they got along and how they ended up together, no one knows the details for sure. But the rest were happy that they finally ended up together. Kaoru was still adjusting to it though.

They were eating when Kyouya finally came, and from the looks of him, the conversation with that 'someone' probably didn't end well. He was silent throughout the conversation, and if his attention was called, he would just give a faint smile. When they finished eating Mori asked to leave because Honey already fell asleep, Tamaki also asked to be excused as well because he said that he needed to take Haruhi to their house or else her father might beat him up and think that he did something to her. Hikaru too, he needed to take Ayako home because she was sleepy already, Kaoru tagged along with his brother. And it was also about time for Rei to go too, but then she remembered that Kyouya wanted to take her to the seaside.

* * *

They were silently sitting at the sand, facing the wide sea with the full moons' reflection on it.

"It's nice out here. Why haven't you said anything?"

Kyouya remained silent. She purposely didn't talk when they were walking so that he'll have time to think while drinking the canned beers they bought at the convenience store they passed. He already drank five of them.

"I thought that you needed peace and quiet. Are you okay now?"

By the looks of it, the drinks had already taken a toll on him, he was smiling. There was a different spark in his eyes. He was still holding on to the last bottle; they just sat there for not more than an hour when he drank all the canned beer.

"It seems you're done, come on. I'll take you home." Rei was about to stand up when Kyouya grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Later. I'm not yet finished with this." Kyouya raised the can to let her see. "I still have something to tell you. They're not here so I'll just have to tell you. Is that okay?"

"Okay. But do it quickly, okay? Or I'm gonna get in trouble, it's already this late," she doesn't know whether to be amused or irritated. No doubt he is drunk but he doesn't seem to show signs of being drunk, as if he is still in control over his body. His grip on her arm was strong but she wasn't hurt.

"Good! That's good! Now listen. You have to listen, okay? It goes like this. I really like that girl. You know, Nanami-san? She's beautiful, smart, demure and a bit shy. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything. But compared to her, you're so loud and annoying. That's why I like Nanami."

Rei looked away. What if she'll pick up a big rock and hit this guy on the head? Would he remember afterwards if he is sober? He was just beginning to tell her something, yet the first part had to be that painful to hear? He confessed he liked Nanami to her face. And to top it off, he even picked on her.

"Hinagiku look at me!" Kyouya cupped Rei's face with both his hands and forced her to look at him, "You see? That's why I don't like you. You're not listening to me. You're very hard-headed. You need to be kind and gentle, not rash and stubborn. You shouldn't also court guys. That's wrong. You should wait until I do that."

"Really? How would you be able to notice me if not for my 'annoying' behavior? No doubt, if I hadn't confessed to you in the first place, you wouldn't even know I exist. We don't live in the past anymore Kyouya. These days everyone has the right to equality. That's why there's nothing wrong in what I did."

Rei believed in the fact that when a person gets drunk, all they can say is the truth. And it was hurting to know the truth why Kyouya was having second thoughts about Rei.

Kyouya frowned and looked like he was the one offended, "Who's talking here? I told you to just listen. Don't annoy me. Now, where was I? Right, right, Nanami. She's pretty, smart and demure, right?"

"The hell I know!" she pouted her lips and turned her attention to the blue sea. She only looked back when Kyouya stopped talking. He was looking at the stars.

"I thought she was the perfect person for me, I was wrong. She made me believe that she likes me. But earlier, she told me the truth." He suddenly laughed. "She already confessed to Koichi-kun a month ago. But she found out that he was cheating on her and so she thought of using me to get Koichi jealous and get him back. She said she was sorry and asked me not to get angry at her. She said we're still friends."

"What? She's crazy!" Rei gritted her teeth in anger, she felt her blood rising and her anger building up for Nanami. After all the hard times she faced just to get Kyouya's attention, Nanami _just_ used Kyouya, like a toy, for that needless excuse?

"What was she thinking? That you're some sort of toy to be played with? And then throw away when you're not fun to be played with? That witch! I hope she doesn't show up in front of me or so help me I'm gonna shave her head!"

"Hey, easy, Hinagiku. You're not the person she hurt." Kyouya said with a smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and looked at her getting annoyed; he was amused to see her like that.

"I don't care! She used you! It's the same thing as she insulted me." Rei started spouting plans on how to get even.

Kyouya wasn't interested to hear those things. She wasn't even done talking yet when all of a sudden Kyouya kissed her. There was nothing sweeter than what Rei felt at the moment.

**A/N: at last, I finished this part. The next chapter might be a bit more challenging for my part. Stay tuned. R&R mina~ (^-^)**


	11. End

"Kyouya…" she moaned. Kyouya tasted her lips as if it were a flower that possessed the sweetest nectar. At long last, she has met her prayers to experience her first kiss with the person she loves.

When he broke the long kiss he stared at her red lips while bracing himself for her protest. But lifting his eyes to see her expression she was happy and did not regret what he did.

"Stop making that face, you'd make people want to kiss you," he said as he traced the lines of her lower lip using his thumb.

"Eh? You're the only one that got to kiss me, and now you're complai—"

He kissed her lips over and over again; the time when their breaths intermingled grew longer. She didn't resist. She felt his left hand caressed her back while the other caressed her face, as if telling her to respond to his passion. She curved her arms around his neck and clung to his body. Kyouya slowly laid her to the ground where she could feel the sand on her back. Her tongue was moving along with his.

"Rei…Rei…"

It was like music to her ear when he called her by her first name. He trailed his kisses on her face; it's as if a match lit a fire when his lips touched her skin. She felt her body getting hot.

"Kyouya," she uttered in between. He playfully bit her ears and kissed it; he moved down to her white neck and planted kisses along her collar bone. She was surprised when his lips found their way to her breast, if it weren't for the _hadjuban_ covering it, her breast would be seen in full view. She didn't notice when he was able to take the obi wrapped around her. His hands slid past her _yukata_ and cupped one of her breast, it made her gasped. Rei's hands fumbled as she started undressing him.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

Before she could protest he claimed her lips again, this time deepening the kiss. She can't decide which was worse, his teasing lips or his gentle touch that was wanting every curve in her soft body. She stroked his hair and moved her way to his chest making him groan in excitement. Feeling the suppleness of his skin and body heat dissolved her fear about touching another person's skin for the first time.

"Rei, please tell me to stop."

But even Rei herself could not find the voice to say it. She was drowned in the sensation he presented her. She held him tighter; the sensation building up between them, it became harder to stop. Passion consumed them both. Kyouya position himself in between her legs. Rei groaned as he was inside her.

"Rei!" at that moment he became aware of the fact that he was the first guy in her life, but even with that fact they knew that it was too late to back out now.

"I-I'm fine Kyouya" she said as tears dropped. She was a small girl and he was a big guy, he took her slowly this time. It didn't take long for both to notice that the pain she felt the first time subsided. Sensation consumed them once again. The place of their union ached warmly; she clung to his shoulder blades as she was passionately rocked.

He was taking her faster, higher and harder. He didn't care anymore if she was new to this matter, what he knows is that they were equally satisfied. Kyouya is almost reaching his peak when she wanted to scream his name but was silenced by his lips again. It was as if he wanted to claim even the smallest of her pleasures and share with her his. Kyouya collapsed on top of her. For a time, they were overcome by the reverberation of pain and pleasure. She was about to stand up when he grabbed her and locked her in his arms. She closed her eyes and felt pain in her whole body but dismissed the thought of it. They were lying in each other's arms for a few minutes letting the breeze cool off their sweat.

The next minute Rei stood and gathered her belongings and tried to wear her yukata again but failed. It was her grandmother who helped her wear the yukata.

"You need a help?" Kyouya smiled at her direction and approached her. He helped her get in her yukata.

"Where did you learn how to dress someone in a yukata?"

"My sister. She wears them on special occasions and asks me to help her," Kyouya explained, "It wasn't easy at first, but I kind of got the hang of it."

A few minutes later, Rei got into her yukata. Kyouya was also getting into his clothes.

"You should've told me." Kyouya said in a faint voice, "I should've avoided hurting you or asking too much of you."

She looked at him as she cupped his face and traced his lips with her thumb. "I didn't regret anything Kyouya. I hope you too. This would be the happiest night of my life." Rei smiled. She didn't want to see regret written across his face and so she looked away.

"Rei—"

"You don't have to say anything. I understand. Don't worry, nobody would know. And I won't be asking any promises. Just—"

He hugged her tightly, "It's all right Rei. It's your right to demand things from me. I don't care if others would find out about what happened. I won't push you away. But for your sake, I think it's best if nobody knows. I don't want to be annoyed by people who say bad stuffs about my _koibito_."

She paused and looked at him, "_K-koibito?_ But I thought Nanami-san is already going out with Koichi-kun."

She felt like running to the sea and drown herself, she felt stupid after saying that she won't ask anything from him and yet her she was, hurt by what he said.

"I'm referring to you, Rei" he smiled as he looked at her. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

"You don't want to be my _koibito?_" he asked in a teasing manner. Based on the expression on Kyouya's face, it's as if he was waiting for Rei to jump for joy and dash towards him then kiss him. But he noticed that wasn't the case, Rei's brows formed a frown as she looked at him.

"Rei? _Do shite?"_

Her feelings were a mix of anger and pity for herself. "I don't need your pity Kyouya! I liked and did not regret what happened between us but I can't accept your proposed relationship just because of the guilt you feel. Fine! So you're the first guy in my life but that doesn't mean that I should be your _koibito_ and follow you around just because you took something important from me." she can't look him straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? You don't want to be my _Koibito?_"

"Thanks, but no thanks!" she hurriedly walked away from him, taking big steps as tears rolled down her cheeks. She can still hear his frantic calls but didn't turn to look back. She quickened her pace and started running when she heard his footsteps.

She could have accepted it if he just acted casually and acknowledged what she just said but instead Kyouya embraced her, making Rei realize that he didn't take what happened between them that lightly. She was hurt, he only said that because of guilt and maybe because it was his way of coping with the rejection he got from Nanami.

If it was because of stupidity that she gave in to pleasure and lost her virginity, she didn't regret it. She was okay with it, if it makes him feel better after he was hurt by Nanami. She just wanted to make him realize that despite all of it, there is still a girl that loves him deeply. She doesn't want anything in return. But it was a different story for him, what he wants in return is for Rei to be his _koibito_.

* * *

Rei hastily walked to the Maid Café and began receiving customers while selling her special home-made tarts. She noticed that business was going swell for her. Usually, when she sells tarts, it would take about a day or two to finish selling them all. But that morning she didn't even need to make every effort to sell it. She started to get curious as to the reason why, for five days in a row she was able to sell all the tarts she made, it would've been less suspicious if they were just random customers but no, all of the customers were somehow related to one person, Kyouya. She doesn't need to be a genius to figure who was behind all of it.

For the past three weeks Kyouya has been attempting to talk to her. He has poor stalking skills, unlike her, so she easily avoids him and hides from him. She purposely comes home late to avoid him at her house, coz sure enough, he would also be there. Whenever she comes home late, flowers and chocolates would greet her instead.

Kyouya's been acting the same at school. He even had the nerve to influence Ayako to give her gifts; she also found out that he was indeed the brains behind why her home made tarts are easily sold. According to Kaoru, he ordered his classmates to buy her tarts saying that if it was him that would approach her, she would run away. And Kyouya reasoned that he doesn't want her to come home late or he'll be worried. Even Hikaru and Kaoru begged her to forgive him, whatever his fault was. Their ears are already getting tired of hearing his laments whenever he hears someone mention her name, and he's frequently asking advices on how to be able to get her forgiveness.

In truth, she's also getting tired.

* * *

Rei just got in her maid outfit; she looked at her reflection in the mirror and checked if she forgot something. When she got out of the locker room she checked to see if there were any customers in need of assistance and in doing so her eyes chanced upon Kyouya who raised his left hand signaling in need of assistance, seeing that she was the only person to notice she reluctantly went to his direction.

"_Konnichi wa goshujin-sama_, what would you like today?" she forced a smile, after all work is work.

"Rei." He looked at her with a pained expression.

Deep inside, she was shocked at how even until now, him mentioning her name still has a huge effect on her. Her heart started thumping wildly, but keeping her composure she said,

"In this hot weather, I'd like to recommend the parfait _goshujin-sama_."

"Please, talk to me. You can't ignore me like this. "

She became silent for a while.

"Please answer me. Your silence is deafening."

"If you want me to be your _koibito_ that badly then you'll have to dress in a cute maid outfit and start serving guest here for a day. But if you can't do that then I want you to stop making other people buy my tarts, stop going to our house, stop trying to talk to me, and I would also like it if you wouldn't look at me, ever."

"Rei—"

"If you don't want to follow either of my terms, you'll be sorry. I'll date Hiro-kun. I don't want to be irritated. This is the only way I can think of for you to stop."

The threat registered in Kyouya's mind. It was like he was threatened by his wife to run away with a lover. He didn't know what to do whether to nod his head or shake it, the terms were heavy, but he thought that he at least deserved to be humiliated. And if he disagrees to the terms, she would date Hiro, and he wouldn't want that to happen. Ever. She belonged only to him.

Rei tried to control herself from bursting into laughter, she got him thinking hard. She would know how much determination Kyouya has to get her. If he agrees, it means he will be willing to throw away his own pride, and would prove that he is not selfish. If he doesn't agree, it might as well mean that he's okay with her going out with Hiro. When she turned her back to leave him she almost burst in joy. He wasn't giving up.

"W-wait!" he called out to her loud enough to let other customers look his way, "I-I'll…I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll get into a maid outfit and start serving the guests." He glumly said, "When do I start?"

"Now."

"Wh-What? Right now? But I'm not mentally prepared yet."

"Fine. Don't do it then."

"W-wait! I didn't say I don't want to do it…It's just…Oh fine!"

She can't believe it. He was actually in a tight maid outfit. He's throwing away his pride just to win her back. She was quiet moved by him.

'_That's unfair! He's prettier than me even though he's in girls clothes!'_ A delightful smile formed on her lips. _'He gives off the sister feeling in that get-up'_

Even though he was new to the attention given by male customers and a bit pissed, he was quiet experienced in the art of serving guests, and he wasn't a host for no reason. If this is what it takes for him to win back Rei he has to surpass this. He will surpass this. A strong aura seeped out of Kyouya. He thought he could keep up with the embarrassment he was starting to feel but when the last bunch of people he ever wanted to be seen with came.

"Oh Rei-chan!" Honey greeted.

'_Of all people? And of all time?'_ Kyouya froze.

"Oh! Is that who I think it is?" Tamaki pointed to Kyouya, "_Ne, _Haruhi look!"

'_Shut up idiot!'_ Kyouya clenched his fist

"I didn't know you were into cosplaying Kyouya-senpai." The twins jeered.

"What brings all of you here?" Rei ignored their sarcastic comments about Kyouya.

"We just thought we'd come by here and see you. We hardly see you after class." Kaoru answered.

"That's right, and you don't drop by the club that often anymore…" Tamaki sulked.

"Please excuse him, he's just emotional." Haruhi patted Tamaki's shoulder.

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"That's ok. We understand." Mori smiled.

"But, what I don't understand is what Kyouya-senpai is doing here and wearing that." Hikaru asked.

"He's just helping out. You see, we're kind of short in help today. Most of the people working are graduating students and they are getting ready for exams."

"I see! Kyou-chan is so kind enough to help you Rei." Honey said

"This is the least I can do to make up for what I've done to her." Kyouya said.

"Oh? Is that so? Then this is about patching up?" Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other.

Rei just smiled.

"Listen up Host club members. As your King, I order you to help out Rei today." Tamaki commanded.

"No you don't have to do that." Rei felt happy to have such friends who are ready to help her.

"No, no. You can't say that Rei-chan. It looks like you need all the help you can get." Honey said, referring to the people coming in.

"We're not just a host club by name." Mori supported.

"Well said Mori-senpai." Tamaki agreed.

"_Demo_, won't it be more obvious if people were to find out I'm actually a girl?" Haruhi complained.

"Don't worry about that Haruhi, nobody would know." Tamaki assured her.

"This will be fun, Hikaru."

"Yeah, Kaoru."

"Thank you so much guys!" Rei said.

Kyouya just sighed. At least, it wouldn't be as weird as it were when it was just him, a guy cross dressing. Deep inside, he was thankful to them, especially to Tamaki. Now, it would seem like a motif for the Maid Café. The host club members got in their maid outfits and started receiving guests as well. The presence of the host club managed to increase the customers.

"My name is sweet Honey _goshujin-sama,_ what would you like to order?"

"_Konnichi wa, goshujin-sama_, we are the Hitachiin sisters. What would you like today?"

"Good day sir, I'm princess Tama, ready to receive your order."

The Maid Café managed to make huge profits that day, thanks to the club members' efforts. By the time it was the Café was about to close.

"Thank you, master, come back again." Haruhi waved to the last customer and let out a sigh of relief. "We're finally done!"

They changed back into their clothes and helped in closing the Café. They didn't forget that the reason Kyouya was here is to ask forgiveness from Rei, so that they can patch up and in order for that to happen they need to give them some time alone together.

Tamaki was the first to speak, "Well, I think it's about time we head off don't you think Haruhi?"

"R-right."

"Come on guys, we'll give you a ride with us." The twins offered.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki said.

"Let's go Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"_Demo_ Takashi, I don't want to go yet. I want to spend time with Rei-chan!" Honey protested but Mori was able to carry him to the car before he makes a huge fuss, he seemed to have forgotten that Kyouya and Rei needed some time alone.

"Well, we're off you two!" Tamaki waved to them "…and Kyouya, be nice."

'_Tsk. What does he think of me?_' Kyouya thought, there was an awkward silence between Rei and Kyouya after the guys left a few moments ago. He was pondering whether what he did back there was already enough to earn her forgiveness, he was afraid to ask her but he needs to know,

"So, what now?"

She was silent for a long while and the silence became deafening to his ears.

"Rei, I know how awful I had been to you, and I am awfully sorry. You may not be able to forgive me now but you have to believe me that I didn't turn to you because Nanami rejected me; I know she would eventually turn me down. I probably knew it was coming. But I am no longer affected by her. For the past three weeks or so, you got me thinking how much important you are to me, to my life. I miss how you annoy me, I miss how you laugh, smile and how your eyes sparkle. I miss you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to be true to what I feel."

Kyouya was surprised at himself for being able to tell how he really feels, he wasn't putting up a front anymore. He got tired of trying to contain his emotions, as what he always do. Kyouya mangaed to finally free himself from the unpleasant feeling of not telling what he truly feels that was weighing heavily inside his heart.

She looked him in the eyes.

"Everything I said is true, especially the fact that I love you, and I want to be with you."

He thought whether he did something or said something that made her give him the silent treatment again. When he turned to look at her, his nervousness stopped and it was replaced by the warm feeling in his heart when at last, he was able to see the smile he longed to see in her face. The smile that made his heart jump. The smile he had learned to fall in love with. The smile he would cherish.

"I know."She said before planting a soft kiss on his lips._ "Komban wa_, _atashi no koibito."_

Kyouya couldn't believe what he heard at first, her words made him immobile. He looked at her with eyes smiling and then slowly brought his lips to hers.

**A/N: Whew! I got to finish it. R&R please.**

**Terms:**

**Koibito – boyfriend/girlfriend/lover**

**Komon – a yukata that resembles a kimono with small repeated pattern throughout the garment that is casually worn in town.**

**Juban/Hadajuban – a thin garment similar to an undershirt (wearing a kimono/yukata requires you to wear this instead of a bra).**


End file.
